


The Way to His Heart

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry notices the new neighbor, a handsome young omega who keeps to himself.Eggsy notices his new neighbor, a posh gorgeous alpha who is the man of Eggsy's dreams.They keep to themselves until one day when Harry sees Eggsy break down in his garden and rushes to be of assistance.Neither expect the way things turn out.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 215
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elton_Hercules_John sent a post my way, a sweet tale about a pregnant young woman knocking on her neighbor's door and asking for some of their dinner because it smelled so good. I decided to twist it a bit and came up with this. I hope you enjoy it, darling.
> 
> This takes place in a Kingsman universe post-V-day and post-Poppy, although things are a bit different than the movies, of course.

“But I don’t understand why.” Harry turns away from the window and frowns at his oldest friend. “I am completely capable of…”

“When in the last hour have I used the word incapable?” Merlin asks. “And do sit down. Your ambling is starting to make me nervous.”

“Nothing makes you nervous except ants and the idea of Bors alone on a mission.” But Harry gracefully takes the seat across from Merlin.

“Ants are fine. One ant is fine, that is. A group of ants is called an army for a reason.” Merlin actually shudders. “And Bors…am I wrong?” Harry shakes his head. “Exactly.”

“An alpha who is afraid of ants.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“It has NOTHING to do with being an alpha. Alphas are human, too!”

“I am fully aware, Merlin, since I AM one,” Harry retorts. “Now, back to where you have decided I’m an invalid who needs a month off,” Harry says pointedly.

Merlin removes his glasses and pinches at the bridge of his nose. “Two…three…four…” Harry hears him counting quietly. When he gets to ten he replaces the glasses and gives Harry what he guesses is supposed to be a warm smile. You can never really tell with Merlin. “I would like ye to listen quite carefully, Harry, and pay attention to my actual words, not what the peacock in your brain translates them into. Ye are NOT being sent to pasture. No one thinks ye are incapable, or a bloody invalid.” Merlin’s voice starts to rise and he takes a deep breath. “No one thinks anything like that,” he continues more quietly. “I have spoken with Arthur and…”

“Oh, what does HE know,” Harry snaps.

Merlin’s eyes narrow. “Well, for one thing, he knows more about ye than anyone on this planet…except, perhaps, for me.” Harry tilts his head and concedes the point. “Ye had no problem voting Percival in as Arthur a few months ago.”

“Of course I didn’t. If we didn’t vote HIM in, I was next on the list and there was no way I could refuse.”

“And ye wish to stay in the field.”

“Of course I do! As long as I’m able.”

Merlin surprises Harry by standing up and walking around his desk. He sits down in the chair next to Harry and studies him for a long moment. “I worked hard to design that eye.”

“I…I know you did,” Harry says, losing a bit of his bluster. He reaches up and gently touches the light scarring around his left eye. “I owe you a great debt.”

“I didn’t just do it because ye are my oldest and dearest friend, although that was most of the reason. I did it because you are a valuable resource, one of the best agents Kingsman’s ever had. And WHY do ye think I devoted so many hours to developing the technology? WHY do ye think I went without sleep, becoming such a grouch that even my lover informed me he wanted nothing to do with me until I had exactly thirty-six hours of sleep and four decent meals in my stomach?” Harry blinks at him. “Because I wanted to make sure ye were field ready, that ye could do what any other agent could do. And ye CAN. Because of me. And I wouldn’t have wasted the time, energy, resources, and man hours if I didn’t think ye could handle it.”

“Thank you, Hamish,” Harry says in a tiny voice.

Merlin nods. “I didn’t go through all that, put everyone else through all that, just to send ye home for good. You have been a bloody machine since we got ye back out there, Harry. You have taken any assignment without question. Your lack of complaint and whining has actually concerned me at times. Ye have never been this easy going when it comes to missions.”

“It didn’t matter what I thought, or what I wanted,” Harry says immediately. “The world went to shit and I needed to help fix it.”

“And this, Harry, is why ye are one of the best.” Merlin’s smile is now genuinely warm. “I’m honored to call ye a friend.” Harry smiles back. “Ye have earned the rest, my friend. I know ye still get headaches on occasion…give your mind a break. And it will actually be good for me to tinker with the eye a bit…I’ve found some issues that need patched. Excuse the pun.”

“I need to take it out?” Harry asks in horror.

“Nae. It’s on the computer side of things,” Merlin promises. “We have plenty of good agents, and things have simmered down a bit. Quit being Superman for a few weeks, and simply be Clark Kent.”

“Fine,” Harry sighs.

“As if ye had a choice,” Merlin grumbles.

“I suppose I could use the time to get my house in order,” Harry muses. “I’ve done no decorating…I barely have any furniture.”

“I told ye Kingsman would…”

“No, Merlin. This is my home now, and I wish to organize it.” Harry wistfully thinks of his darling house on the Mews. “Damn Poppy and her missiles…”

“We can find ye a bigger place,” Merlin suggests. “I know what ye have now is nothing compared to what ye are accustomed to.”

“No, this is good, actually. While I loved my little house, it was too…much,” he finishes. “It might be good for me to start over. No headlines on the walls, no…”

“No dead dog in the loo.”

“Sweet Mr. Pickle,” Harry says fondly. “I will miss him.”

“Well, then.” Merlin goes back to his chair. “Ye are cleared for a minimum of six weeks’ leave.”

“Six! You said a month!”

“I lied,” Merlin says calmly. “And I can always make it more. Ye may go on holiday if ye wish, although we will always need to know where ye are, just in case.”

“Where would I go?”

“Isn’t there some sort of butterfly island somewhere?” Merlin asks.

“Probably.” Harry stands. “But I think I’ll just stay around here.”

“Very well.” Merlin looks up at him. “I worry about ye sometimes, Harry. Ye should find someone, even if it is…temporary. A sweet omega to look after ye. Ye are so lonely, so…unattached. To anything.”

“You have room to talk.”

“I have attachments.”

“Yes, you do.” Harry gives him a sly smile and Merlin blushes. “Give Percival my best.”

“Get out of here.”

“I’m dismissed?”

“OUT.”

Harry opens his kitchen window, allowing the evening spring breeze to flow through the room. He then turns to his fridge and opens it. “Oh, dear,” he says dejectedly. A few condiments, a few molding vegetables…and not much else. “I suppose my first day of leave will be spent at the market.” He opens and closes a few cabinet doors before sitting down with a pad of paper and a pen. 

He looks around his tiny kitchen and sighs. He’s never give himself over to the ‘traditional’ ideas of omega duties and alpha duties, but he idly wonders if it might be nice to have an actual omega in his life. Someone to make his house a home, to look after him, to keep things comfortable. Someone that might wait for him at the door, greeting him with a smile and a kiss. Someone who would see him as someone other than Galahad. Harry shakes his head and looks down at his tablet. He cannot imagine anyone on the planet who could fit that criteria. He or she (preferably he) would have to be some sort of super omega.

“Oi, be careful!” A voice yells outside. “Those are my favorites!”

“Ain’t they ALL your favorites?” Another voice snickers.

“Fuck off, Jamal.”

Harry frowns and gets up. He watches three young men carry boxes across the garden and into the back door of the house next door. He knows it’s divided into flats, one upstairs and one downstairs. He was lucky enough to get both floors for himself on his side; a bit bigger than a regular flat but not quite what he’d call a house. He hopes his new neighbors aren’t going to cause trouble.

Two of the men are in jeans and vests. The third is in trakkies and a hoodie and, God forbid, an actual snapback. “Hey, we don’t gotta help, ya know,” the man called Jamal points out. “Ain’t like we’re getting paid.”

The man in the snapback puts his box down. “Yeah, I know. Sorry about that.” He removes his cap, rubs at the back of his neck, and Harry catches a whiff of his scent. Omega. Unbonded omega…and something else that Harry doesn’t recognize.

“Eggsy.” The third man deposits his load onto the ground and puts a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Ain’t gotta apologize. We was just teasing. You know we’ll do anything for a mate, especially with what you’re going through.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Yeah, but nothing,” Jamal says, nudging Eggsy with his elbow. “So shut it and let’s get these boxes in. You DID promise us pizza.”

“Pizza I can do,” Eggsy says with a smile, although it doesn’t seem to reach his eyes.

Harry sighs. The boy looks normal enough, no visible scars or tattoos. He has a shy yet intelligent demeanor and Harry decides he likely won’t be trouble. Harry hopes not. Six weeks of a troublesome new neighbor would be enough to send him storming back into Merlin’s office demanding a mission.

He sits back down and picks up his pen. “Eggs…milk…bread…”

Eggsy sits on a chair in his living room and looks around the flat. Not the best, but not the worst, either. “Think we can make something of it, right, friend?” He rubs at his stomach. “By the time you show your face I’ll have it looking great. Bedroom for you, sofa for me. We got a telly, so that’s good. Just need a sofa…and a crib…and maybe a dresser.” Eggsy wipes tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry. You deserve better than this…better than me. But it ain’t a dump. I can make something of it.” He takes a deep breath. “Can get some overtime, and I’ll start getting what we need. Gotta eat…won’t do you no good if I starve myself. But just the basics. Healthy basics. For you.” He rubs his stomach again. “Anything for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Eggsy first presented as omega at the age of twelve, it came along with a long list of pros and cons. He had value as someone who could make a house a home. He had value as someone who could bear pups. He had no value in the eyes of most alphas. He definitely had no value in the eyes of his alpha stepfather except as someone who could possibly make money.

After his first heat, when his mum shoved a box of omega heat accessories at him and told him to lock his door, he lay on his bed, sweaty and exhausted, and dreamt about what his life could be like. He could find the perfect alpha. Someone warm and caring, sexy and handsome. Someone who would allow Eggsy to become the center of their home, allow him to care for everything, to take care of the alpha who would in turn look after him. Someone responsible and brave and kind. Someone who would think of him as a partner, not just a housekeeper and baby machine.

That alpha never materialized, and Eggsy was stuck in his dingy council flat with Dean and his Mum, fighting his way through life until his mate Jamal’s dad finally started teaching him about cars. He got a job as a mechanic at a small shop in the neighborhood, working until all hours for very little pay but gaining a lot of experience. Sometimes he would stand in the shower, scrubbing grime and grease from under his nails, and he’d remember how life once was. Life with his Da. Before his Da went away and the man told them he’d never be coming back.

Things never worked out for Eggsy, and he’s finally come to accept that as the rule and not the exception in his life. He has the flat, at least, and little by little he’s trying to furnish it. The money from his job goes for the bare essentials such as food and bog paper, although he does have his tiny television set and Netflix. He has a tiny little porch at the back, with just enough room for a folding chair. He sits there most evenings, staring at the sky and thinking about his little one. He hasn’t found out yet, but he just knows it’s a girl. A little flower, someone to brighten the dark world that surrounds him. He already knows he’s going to call her Daisy. Daisy Leigh Unwin. He sits on his little porch and daydreams about her so he doesn’t daydream about his neighbor.

His neighbor. A posh older gent by the name of Mr. Hart. Eggsy doesn’t know his first name; he only knows the man’s last name because he heard a neighbor say, “Oh, THANK you, Mr. Hart,” when he helped her with her groceries. Mr. Hart…a tall alpha with sinfully long legs, gleaming dark hair, perfect posture, and the most amazing wardrobe of suits Eggsy’s ever seen. They fit the man like a glove and Eggsy wonders if he pays a lot to have them made. Because they’re obviously made for him…the man is just that posh. The man has a bit of scarring about his left eye but it takes nothing away from the man’s beauty.

They’ve made eye contact a few times, with Mr. Hart giving him a polite, “Good morning,” as he climbs into the fancy cabs that pick him up all the time. Eggsy can’t even bring himself to reply. He simply gives the man a shy wave and a shyer smile. THAT’S the alpha that lives in his dreams. That’s the alpha who takes Eggsy away and gives him the life he’s always fantasized about. Except Eggsy knows that won’t ever happen. That alpha is far too good for the likes of him, and probably has omega women and men falling over him left and right…although Eggsy’s never seen anyone come or go from the flat except Mr. Hart. He knows exactly three things about the man: He has the top AND the bottom floors of his side, his suits fit him like he was born in them, and he is way above Eggsy’s pay grade.

He idly wonders why a man like that lives in a neighborhood like this, but he supposes everyone has their secrets. He definitely has a few. Perhaps the man only LOOKS rich, but is only a shopkeeper or accountant or something. Perhaps he comes from money but doesn’t HAVE money. It doesn’t matter. Eggsy knows Mr. Hart would never give him a second glance.

“Ye want me to WHAT?”

“Come over for dinner, Merlin. Is this such a foreign concept?” Harry checks his recipe and stirs a bit more. “It’s red meat. You love red meat. A nice beef roast with gravy and potatoes and Brussel sprouts.”

“And what restaurant did ye get it from?”

“A lovely restaurant called I Made it Myself,” Harry snaps, offended. 

“Ye cooked?”

“How exactly do you think I survive?”

“I think ye have a lot of takeaway numbers saved on your phone.” 

Harry sighs. Merlin’s not exactly wrong. “Well, perhaps that’s what I did before, but now that I am exiled to my home…”

“Ye are hardly exiled.”

“I have taken up cooking,” Harry finishes. “And have gotten quite good at it, I might say. The only problem is that most of the recipes I want to try feed more than one person.”

“Can’t ye, I don’t know, wrap it and freeze it?”

“My freezer is only so big, Merlin, and some things simply do not freeze well.”

“I appreciate the offer, Harry, but I have other plans,” Merlin finally admits.

Harry grins. “You have a date.”

“I am fifty. I dinnae date.”

“Then I’m guessing Percival is coming over to Netflix and chill.”

“Good-bye, Harry.” 

Harry chuckles as he turns everything on low and bags his rubbish. He hefts the bag, heavy with fruit rinds and other kitchen mess, and heads out for the bin behind the flat. He glances over the small fence and sees his neighbor, the mysterious young man named Eggsy. He seems like a shy creature, darting in and out of his flat and barely making eye contact with Harry in the almost three weeks since he moved in. Harry supposes he can understand why. The boy must think him some sort of middle-aged dullard, no one worth more than a hello (not that he’s even gotten that out of him). Eggsy is also carrying a smaller bag of rubbish toward his bin, his face drawn and sad and his body hunched over. He walks with one hand on his stomach and the other carrying the bag. Harry wonders if the young man is ill, and also wonders if he should call over and ask. 

He definitely makes that decision when the boy’s bag suddenly tears at the bottom, rubbish and food scraps spilling all over the grass. The boy stares down in dismay, covers his face in his hands, and starts to sob. Harry almost doesn’t realize he’s moving when he starts hurrying for the gate at the end of his property. He drops his bag in the bin and all but hops the gate into the neighboring garden. “Are…are you quite all right?” Harry asks softly.

By now the boy has fallen to his knees in the grass. He stares up at Harry with a shocked expression, his scent shamed and embarrassed. “Wot? I, oh, yeah. I just…” He looks at the mess around him. “Figures. Fucking figures that my day ends like THIS. Of course it does, because that’s what happens to me. Never anything good.”

“Might I be of assistance?” Harry asks, crouching down in front of him. “I saw your face when you came out. You looked quite distressed. Why don’t you let me clean all this up while you go in and wash your face and hands?”

“No! I couldn’t let someone like you clean up my rubbish,” Eggsy gasps. “I’ll get it. I just…I’m so fucking tired. No. I’m not tired. I’m exhausted.” He wearily gets to his feet. 

“Well, then, I’ll assist. Run along and get another bag and I’ll help you gather this together.” Harry waves at the boy’s flat. “Run along,” he repeats.

“O-okay,” Eggsy stammers. He hurries back into the house and comes out with another sack. They work together to get it picked up, tied off, and Harry carries it to the bin before Eggsy can protest.

“Now then.” Harry looks him over. Something’s off. The boy’s scent is frantic with worry, and he’s almost shaking. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” The words sound stilted and formal even to his own ears, but Harry holds out his hand. “My name is Harry Hart.”

“Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin.” Eggsy holds out his own hand.

Unwin. The name almost rings a bell but Harry can’t quite hear it if it does. “A pleasure, Mr. Unwin.”

“Eggsy, please,” Eggsy says. “Mr. Unwin was my Da.”

The bell rings a bit louder and Harry makes a mental note to call Merlin. “As you wish. And you may call me Harry.”

Eggsy looks at him for a moment and shyly asks, “Are you a chef?”

Harry has to laugh. “I beg your pardon?”

Eggsy blushes. “Every night it smells so good…the food you make. I can smell it through the open window and it just…smells like home, I guess.”

“Well, I am quite honored, Eggsy, but I am no chef. Simply someone on leave from his job with a lot of free time.” Harry makes a split-second decision. “Why don’t you join me for dinner?”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Eggsy protests immediately.

“I will not hear anything but yes. I was just telling my best friend that I have far too much for one person. I invited him but he has other plans.”

“I wouldn’t wanna intrude.”

“You’re not intruding if I gave an invitation,” Harry reminds him. “Please. It…it will be nice to not eat alone for once.”

Eggsy eyes him suspiciously, one hand rubbing over his stomach. Harry opens his mouth to ask after the boy’s health but Eggsy says, “All right. Could eat a bit.”

“Follow me.” Harry leads the way back into his own garden and up the back steps. He notices Eggsy carefully wiping his feet on the mat, and as soon as they’re inside Eggsy toes off his battered trainers. “The loo is right down that hall,” Harry says. “Why don’t you wash up?”

“Thanks.” Eggsy slowly makes his way toward the loo, turning his head this way and that as he drinks everything in.

Harry quickly sets a second place at the table and is poking about in the fridge when he hears Eggsy return to the kitchen. “Let’s see…I have lemon water, milk, orange juice.” He smiles at Eggsy over the fridge door. “I believe I have some beer from…”

“No,” Eggsy says immediately. “I mean, uh, no, thanks. Juice sounds good, though.”

“Juice it is.” Harry pours a glass and sets it by Eggsy’s plate. “Please sit down.” He takes the plate and starts to fill it with food.

“You got a real nice place,” Eggsy says faintly. “Bigger than mine, of course, since you got the second floor.”

“I’m still getting things the way I want them,” Harry informs him. “I’ve not been here that long. I suppose you remember the whole Golden Circle debacle.” Eggsy pales and nods. “I lost my home during all that. My boss offered me a new house, but since I’m not around much I figured I should downsize.” Harry places the plate in front of Eggsy before filling his own. As he sits down he sees that Eggsy has waited to start. “Please go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy pokes at his meat a bit. “So, um, what do you do?”

“I am a tailor. Kingsman on Saville Row…have you heard of it?” 

Eggsy shakes his head. “Don’t get to Saville Row much. Shoulda known…you always look so nice.”

“Well, isn’t that a lovely thing to say. Thank you.” Harry smiles modestly. “I do a lot of work internationally. Many of the world’s rulers are new to the throne, and therefore they need to build a more appropriate wardrobe.”

“Guess they wanna look their best,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Me? I’d have more confidence in a bloke wearing jeans and a vest.”

Harry laughs. He can’t help it. “Well, the next time I’m in Sweden with the royal family, I will tell them that.”

“This is really good,” Eggsy tells him, taking a few bites of potatoes. “Been ages since I had a home-cooked meal like this. My mum, she…she didn’t have the chance to cook for me much,” he finishes in a whisper.

“Do you enjoy cooking?”

“Never learned, really,” Eggsy admits with a red face. “Know I should…it’s part of what an omega’s supposed to do, innit? Know what I need to get by, that’s about it. Grew up, uh, in a council flat. Kitchens aren’t big, and we didn’t have a whole lot of money for good ingredients. And then once I moved out…” Eggsy toys with his food. “But this is real good,” he says again. He smiles wistfully. “Like I said, smelled it more than once. Just enjoyed smelling it.”

“Well, I’m glad I have you here now to actually taste it,” Harry tells him, and he means it. There’s something about the omega which calls to him, something that makes Harry a little anxious, but not in a bad way. He eats a few bites and continues, “So what do you do for a living? I do believe I’ve seen you coming and going in some sort of overalls?”

Harry is shocked to see Eggsy’s bottom lip start to tremble. His jaw clenches and his scent is pained. “I…I’m a mechanic. That is, I WAS a mechanic. Until today.”

“Oh my,” Harry says quietly. “Did…did you lose your job?”

“N-no, not exactly.” Eggsy pushes away his plate and buries his face in his hands. “I’m an auto mechanic…a good one, too. Can pretty much work magic on anything with four wheels and an engine. But I’m…I…” Eggsy clears his throat and sits up straight. “I’m up the duff. Almost four months. Ain’t ashamed of it, proud of my little flower.”

“Congratulations,” Harry says. “But the alpha parent?”

“He…he’s gone,” Eggsy says quietly. “Passed.”

“I am dreadfully sorry to hear that,” Harry says sincerely. 

“Was doing okay but then I got kicked out of where I was living, and I got this place. My, uh, my stepdad paid the first three months’ rent and all, but now it’s on me. And today my boss told me he didn’t think it was safe for me to be crawling under and over the cars, so he’s sticking me at the front desk. Said I’m a liability back in the bay. So now I gotta stand there all day long dealing with the customers, and for all I know he’s gonna dock my pay, and I can’t afford that. Me and my flower, we’re barely getting by as it is!” Tears stream down Eggsy’s face and he wipes at them with his shirt sleeve. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Harry silently hands him a handkerchief. “Thanks. Didn’t mean to blubber all over my dinner.”

“It is quite all right.” Harry gives him time to get himself together. “Did your manager SAY you’ll be paid less?”

“No, but it’s just how my life goes,” Eggsy mutters. 

“If it isn’t impolite for me to ask, have you been doing all right physically?” Harry quickly looks the boy over. He seems a bit underfed but otherwise healthy.

“Yeah, I mean, I do what I can. Take a walk on my lunch break, try to eat lots of fruit and vegetables. Cut out caffeine, which has been a fucking nightmare. But she’s worth it.” Eggsy looks down at his stomach and smiles.

“You’re having a little girl? That’s lovely.”

“Dunno for sure, like ain’t had the test yet. Have that at my next appointment, but I just know. Know it’s a sweet little flower in there. My Daisy. That’s what I’m gonna name her.” Eggsy’s smile is sweet and his scent is full of joy. “Daisy Lee Unwin.”

“Daisy is a pretty name. And Lee sounds well with it.”

“Gonna spell it L-E-I-G-H, like for a girl, but it’s after my Da. His name was Lee. L-E-E,” Eggsy tells Harry. He pulls his plate back and starts to eat again. “Maybe sometime you could teach me to cook like this?” 

Lee Unwin. “It would be my pleasure,” Harry says absently. 

He manages to make polite conversation throughout the rest of the meal, enjoying the way Eggsy all but licks his plate clean. As soon as he’s done Eggsy stands to bring his plate and glass to the sink. Harry says something about Eggsy being a guest but the boy simply snorts, “I’m an omega, Harry. I’m supposed to do this sort of thing.” Eggsy leans forward to pick up Harry’s empty plate and something slips from the collar of his shirt.

It is shiny and round and dangles from a gold chain. A Kingsman medal.

Lee Unwin. Suddenly that bell is ringing loud and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rings the doorbell three times before the door finally swings open. “Harry, what the hell are ye doing here?” Merlin snaps. “Unless it’s a natural disaster or the apocalypse, I really am not interested.”

“Good evening, Merlin. So sorry to disturb you.”

“Ye dinnae look sorry at all.” Merlin tightens the belt on his green dressing gown.

“It is…” Harry checks his watch. “…barely half-eight. Turning in already?”

“What do ye want, Harry?” Merlin snaps.

“I am sorry to disturb you,” Harry says again in a more sincere tone. “But I need your assistance and I know I won’t be able to sleep until I get the information I seek.”

Merlin looks at him. “Oh, very well. Ye may come in. Not one smart comment.”

“Not one,” Harry vows, although he regrets his promise as soon as he catches sight of their Arthur seated at Merlin’s kitchen table in a vest and pajama bottoms. “Arthur. Good evening.”

“I think you may call me Percival in this setting, Harry.” Percival does not look at all ashamed to be sitting in their wizard’s kitchen with just-been-fucked hair. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes. And no.” Harry suddenly feels foolish. “I…I do apologize. Perhaps it SHOULD wait until tomorrow.”

“You’re here now. Sit down,” Merlin orders.

“Thank you.” Harry sits.

“I’ll make tea,” Percival says, gracefully rising to his feet and heading for the kettle. It’s obvious he is quite comfortable in Merlin’s home.

“No, don’t make tea, he’ll take it as an invitation to stay!” Merlin grumbles.

“I assure you I don’t plan on remaining here longer than I have to, and then you can return to your planned…activities,” Harry says with a pleasant smile. Percival snickers.

“What do ye NEED, Harry?”

Harry grows serious. “A young omega moved in next door about three weeks ago. He is quiet and keeps to himself, I barely know he’s there.” Merlin sits down across from him and nods for him to continue. “We’ve barely made eye contact, never said hello. He looks almost…frightened. Constantly weary. He had a bit of an issue taking his rubbish out and I assisted him.”

“Ever the knight in shining armor, are we?” Merlin asks with a raised eyebrow. “I’m assuming this young omega is attractive.”

“Very,” Harry says before he can stop himself. “But that isn’t what drew my attention. He seemed ill, and as I said, weary. Exhausted. He mentioned that my dinner smelled good and I invited him over.”

Merlin raises both eyebrows this time. “Indeed.”

“Thank you, Percival,” Harry says as he takes the offered cup of tea. He slowly stirs in the milk. “He is a charming young man from the council flats. Smart and friendly. He is also pregnant, unmated, and unfortunately without the paternal alpha. Apparently the man died within the last few months.”

“Harry,” Merlin warns. “This does not sound like it will end well.”

“Oh, it gets more interesting. When he stood up to clear the dinner dishes something fell out from around his neck. A medallion.”

“A Kingsman medallion?” Percival asks.

Harry nods. “He probably stole it,” Merlin says.

Harry glares at him. “I doubt it. His name is Eggsy Unwin. His father is Lee Unwin.”

Normally Harry would take pride in stunning Merlin speechless. Not this time. “Good God,” Merlin says finally.

“I don’t follow,” Percival says.

“The Lancelot trials,” Merlin says faintly. “Lee Unwin jumped on a grenade to save our lives…and the life of James as well.” Percival’s eyes widen but he says nothing. 

“I delivered that medallion to Eggsy’s mother, but apparently they never saw fit to call in the favor.” Harry toys with his spoon. “From what Eggsy told me this evening, his life did not improve much after Lee’s death. He didn’t go into detail, but I could tell from his scent and the expression on his face that the man his mother married did not care for his family as he should. And now he’s alone and pregnant.”

“What do ye want from me?”

“I simply wish for you to look into him and his story…confirm that he is who he says he is.”

“Well, I am pleased by your level of suspicion, Harry.” Merlin leaves the room and returns with a laptop.

“Do we have approval from Arthur to use Kingsman resources to investigate my new neighbor?” Harry asks Percival.

Percival snorts. “Like I could stop Merlin if he really wanted to do it.”

“Fair enough,” Harry concedes.

Merlin’s fingers fly over the keyboard. “Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, age twenty-three. Son of Michelle and Lee Unwin,” he murmurs. “Nationally ranked in gymnastics as a child. Joined the Marines but requested discharge.” Merlin blinks. “And he apparently did quite well in the Marines, especially for an omega. Picked up a few times by the police for petty theft.” Merlin types some more and frowns. “Quite a few visits to the A and E for broken bones as a child but nothing was investigated.”

Harry growls and they both stare at him. “I beg your pardon,” he says, unsure where that was coming from.

“Is this him?” Merlin turns the laptop.

Harry studies Eggsy’s Marine photograph. “Yes, that is definitely him,” he says faintly. “I should have done something. Checked in on him.”

“Now, Harry, you know that’s not how we operate,” Percival reminds him. “We cannot make the choices for the widows. We give the medallion, offer the favor, and then we disappear. It wasn’t your job to make sure the boy grew up healthy and happy.”

“Well, he apparently didn’t grow up with either of those things,” Harry says. “He is a sweet young man, for as rough as he’s had it. He was polite and sweet, eager to clean up after himself and unwilling to be a bother.” Harry smiles as he thinks of the hour they spent talking after dinner. “He’s excited about the baby, although he knows it will make his life even more difficult.”

“What are ye going to do now, Harry?” Merlin asks, closing the computer.

“I’m going to keep an eye on young Mr. Unwin. It’s the least I can do.”

“It’s more than ye SHOULD do,” Merlin corrects.

“Oh, leave him alone, Hamish,” Percival says, poking Merlin in the arm. “It’s so rare we see Harry have an actual emotion.”

“This is NOT an emotion,” Harry retorts. “It is simply acting out of a sense of duty.”

Percival smirks but says nothing. “If that is all, Harry?” Merlin asks, standing up.

“Yes, yes. I will leave you to your sexual escapades.” Harry stands.

“Oh, we weren’t anywhere near the escapades part of the evening yet,” Percival replies smoothly. The top of Merlin’s head turns red.

“Have a good evening, gentlemen,” Harry says with a grin. “And thank you for your help, Merlin.”

“Get out of my house.”

Eggsy relives that evening with Harry a thousand times over the next few days. He was so charming. Charming and posh and bloody sex on two sinfully long legs. He was also intelligent, witty, funny, and kind. It only made things worse, actually. He was better off not knowing how amazing Harry Hart is. Now he knows, and every time he sees Harry going to and fro, he remembers the warmth in his brown eyes when he asked Eggsy if he needed help in the garden. He remembers the way Harry gave him seconds without even asking, all while listening to Eggsy tell his pitiful life story. Harry Hart is just one of those pipe dreams…like a beautiful piece of art that you can admire from afar while knowing at the same time you could never possibly afford it.

Which is why Eggsy is completely shocked on Friday when someone knocks on his door and he opens it to find Harry Hart standing there. “Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Good…good evening, Harry,” Eggsy says, trying desperately not to gape like a fish.

“How are you feeling? I hope your young lady has been behaving herself.” Harry glances down at Eggsy’s stomach, which Eggsy instinctively rubs.

“Yeah, she’s been pretty good. No gymnastics yet.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.” Harry holds out a sack. “I brought this for you. I do hope you haven’t had dinner yet.”

“For me?” Eggsy stares at the bag.

“Yes. It’s a delicious recipe I found yesterday…chicken with rice and a bit of a sweet sauce. Nothing too rich, I don’t think it should upset your stomach.”

“But…you’re giving it to me?” Eggsy slowly takes the sack.

“Yes. I’d offer it to my friend, Hamish, but there isn’t a food sweet enough in the world to lighten his disposition,” Harry says, making a face that causes Eggsy to actually giggle a bit.

“Thanks, Harry, but are you sure I can’t give you nothing? Like some money, or…” Eggsy looks over his shoulder into his sad excuse for a flat. Like he has much to offer. 

“No, Eggsy. Just as before, you are doing ME the favor. I have far too much for just one person. I know you are probably weary after a long day at the garage, so I didn’t ask you over. This way you can sit in your own home and eat at your leisure.”

“This…this is so kind of you, Harry.” Eggsy hugs the bag to his chest, tears popping into his eyes. “I dunno what to say.”

“You say what anyone would say. You say thank you.” Harry gives him a warm smile.

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers.

“Have a good evening, Eggsy.” Harry smiles again and turns toward his own home.

Eggsy takes his time savoring the delicious food, also taking his time reliving every moment of their encounter. Harry was so dashing and debonair…if they’d lived a hundred years or so earlier, Harry would have ended the conversation by tipping his hat to Eggsy, he just knows it. He realizes he’s an idiot for daydreaming about Harry in such a manner; Jamal always said he was a daydreaming fool, always living in a fantasy world. But Harry Hart is worth the fantasy.

A week after their initial encounter Harry finds himself pacing back and forth through his living room, trying to find a reason to go knock on Eggsy’s door. He doesn’t want to make a nuisance of himself, but the boy is on his mind constantly. He’s figured out Eggsy’s work schedule and always manages to be coming to or fro when Eggsy comes home, or even when he leaves in the morning (although that’s earlier than Harry normally prefers to be out of his dressing gown). He’s offered to take out Eggsy’s rubbish for him, asked after his health, and even shared Eggsy’s good news when he returned from his doctor’s appointment with the results of the gender test. It sometimes seems as if Eggsy’s scent jumps a bit when they interact, but Harry’s sure he’s just imagining things. That or the boy’s scent jumps any time someone shows an interest in him.

There. That’s the perfect reason to celebrate, even if it’s two days late. Eggsy’s been sure since day one that his child was a girl, but now it’s certain. Harry changes into a more comfortable pair of trousers and a cardigan before walking over to knock on Eggsy’s door. “Harry.” Eggsy looks absolutely exhausted. 

“Are you all right, my boy?” Harry asks. “You look quite peaked. Please, sit down.” Harry wouldn’t normally enter someone’s home uninvited but the poor man looks as if he’s about to drop. He takes Eggsy by the hand and gently pulls him into the flat.

Harry tries not to show his shock and dismay as he looks around. A small television set sits atop a folding tray with the box and wires and such leading from a stack of cardboard boxes. There is an uncomfortable looking sofa, another stack of boxes, and that’s it for the living room. “I…sorry, it’s a mess,” Eggsy says, running the back of his hand over his forehead.

“It’s quite nice. Now, sit down.” Harry pushes Eggsy toward the sofa. Eggsy sits down with a sigh. “Did something happen at work? Or is it the baby?”

“Nah, work is good, actually, and my boss said he might up my hours a bit, have me work the desk from ten to two on Saturdays.” Eggsy brightens at the thought. “I just…I had a talk with my mum today. She’s happy about the baby, but my stepdad, he don’t want her visiting much. And I could really use her today.” Eggsy’s lower lip starts to tremble. “And my friends are all busy, and I just…feeling kinda alone right now.” He looks down at his stomach as a tear splashes onto his shirt. His scent grows haunted and sad and Harry wants to hug him. Harry blinks at the thought. He wants to hug this omega who is practically a stranger.

“Not all of your friends are busy,” Harry says with an encouraging smile. “Although I’m sure time spent with them is much more enjoyable than time spent with an old man like me.”

“You ain’t old, Harry,” Eggsy retorts. 

“I do appreciate the compliment,” Harry says. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“You’re always trying to feed me.”

“Well, you’re eating for two now, aren’t you? And you haven’t answered my question.”

“No, I haven’t eaten,” Eggsy says. “Was just sitting here…feeling sorry for myself, I guess.”

“Excellent. How do you feel about ice cream?”

“Ice cream. For dinner?” Eggsy asks almost eagerly, looking like an excited little boy. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“Well, every now and then one must do things he shouldn’t, just to make life bearable. Do you feel up to a walk? There is a new shop, opened just last week, we could probably get there in about fifteen minutes. My treat…in celebration of Miss Daisy announcing her presence.”

“I’d…I’d really like that,” Eggsy says shyly. For the first time he doesn’t protest or try to offer something in return. “I don’t think I ever had ice cream for dinner.”

“Either have I.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet. “Now why don’t you go wash your face? And do you wish to change clothes?”

“Don’t got much better than this,” Eggsy says in dismay, looking down at his jeans and hoodie.

“That’s quite all right. People won’t be looking at you. They’ll be looking at me, thinking I’m your father and that you’re doing me a favor by spending time with me,” Harry says brightly.

“Those ain’t exactly the daddy vibes you’ll be giving off, mate,” Eggsy mutters. Harry looks at him in confusion. “Oh! Can I show you one thing before we go?”

“Of course,” Harry says, pleased that Eggsy is comfortable enough with him to invite him further into his home.

“Down here.” Eggsy walks into the tiny hall and opens the one bedroom door. “This is for my flower,” he says almost bashfully.

Harry peeks into the small bedroom. The walls are painted a cheerful yellow, and daisies and flowers are hand painted all the way around. A cheaply made crib and rocking chair are in one corner, with a tiny dresser in the other. But the paint is bright and everything, including the floor, is scrubbed spotless. “I think Miss Daisy Unwin is a very lucky little girl,” Harry says quietly. “You will be a wonderful parent.”

“What are you doing here?” Merlin stares at Harry with a frown.

“Good morning, Hamish,” Harry says politely. “Bors asked me to come in and do some hand-to-hand…he can’t quite get that twist duck flip and requested that I work on it with him.”

“Well, I suppose it can’t hurt for you to have some exercise,” Merlin says grudgingly. “But otherwise you are still on leave.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says obediently, switching to Galahad mode. “Of course.” He waits and finally says, “Might I sit?”

“Oh, I suppose so,” Merlin grumbles.

Harry gracefully takes a seat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Merlin leans back in his chair. “So…”

“So.” Harry smiles pleasantly. “Lovely weather we’re having. Eggsy Unwin and I took a nice walk out for ice cream last evening. It was a gorgeous night.”

“Quite. Harry, what the fuck do ye want? Ye never sit here and babble about the weather.”

“I am looking to do you a favor.”

“Do ME a favor?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise.

“You recently got new furniture, correct?”

“Yes, ye know I did. Ye have planted your scrawny arse on it more than once.”

Harry ignores the pointed barb. “So, because you are cheap, you haven’t gotten rid of the original furniture.”

“That is also correct, although I wouldn’t say cheap. I am thrifty.”

“Right. I would like to relieve you of that furniture.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s collecting dust in that filthy Kingsman warehouse. If memory serves, it was a lovely kitchen set, a coffee table, an audio-video stand, a sofa that folds out into a bed…”

“I should probably be alarmed that ye have such a good inventory of my belongings, Harry,” Merlin says, narrowing his eyes. “Why?”

“Why?”

“Your furniture is perfect for you. Why do you want mine?”

“Well, I don’t want it for myself,” Harry says. “I just thought I’d take it off your hands.”

“I just don’t understand why…” A light bulb goes off. “No!” Merlin barks.

“No?”

“NO. Absolutely not. I am NOT giving you my old furniture so you can give it to that leech of an omega.”

“Eggsy is NOT a leech! He barely takes my leftover dinner without a fight.”

“Just because his father died for Kingsman, Harry, doesn’t mean you need to keep his son alive.”

“Actually, Merlin, it is exactly what it means,” Harry says angrily. “And I am NOT keeping him alive. He’s doing a fine job of that for himself.”

“Then why does he need my furniture?”

“Because he has boxes for tables and a disgusting old sofa and that’s it,” Harry says. “He works full time as a mechanic but sleeps on a sofa…because he made sure to furnish his daughter’s nursery first.”

Merlin sighs. “Still not your problem.” Harry glares at him. “Fine. You can have the sofa, the table, the stand, the kitchen set, but nothing else. And I want a thousand pounds.”

“A thousand pounds?” Harry gasps. “I’m your best friend! The items are sitting in a warehouse covered with sheets!”

“A thousand pounds and you pay for movers. Ye will NOT use Kingsman resources.”

“Fine. A thousand pounds,” Harry says finally. “What happened to your sense of duty toward the less fortunate?”

“I never had that particular sense of duty,” Merlin reminds him. “Now go home. I will send ye the security information this afternoon.”

“Thank you, Hamish. I will make sure and let Arthur know how generous you’ve been.”

“Say one word to him and I will beat you,” Merlin snaps. “Ye know he will harp at me for charging you in the first place.”

Harry winks and leaves his office without another word, making a beeline for Percival’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

“This decaf stuff is for the birds, Flower,” Eggsy grumbles as he pours coffee into his favorite mug. “It’s only cuz I love you that I gave up the real thing.” He opens the fridge door and thinks for a moment. “Eggs on toast. How does that sound? Sounds aces to me.” He gets out two eggs and digs around for the bread, groaning as he sees mold spotting the crust. “All right…just eggs, then.” He drops the bread into the rubbish bin with a sigh. So much for a fancy Sunday morning breakfast.

A knock on the door makes him jump. He tugs at his sleep vest – seriously, it fit a week ago – and pads to the front door in his bare feet. His eyes widen as he sees who is on the other side. “Good morning, my boy.” Harry looks like the cat who swallowed the canary. He also looks quite handsome in his trousers and blue jumper. His entire scent screams that he’s quite pleased with himself.

“Hey, Harry. You’re up early. It’s barely half-eight, and I know you ain’t a morning person. Do…do you wanna come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Thank you, but no. I was actually stopping by to see if you wanted to walk up to the café and get a pastry with me. I’m craving something sweet for breakfast.”

“Craving? That’s my middle name lately, and she likes some weird shit.” Eggsy smiles fondly as he looks at his stomach. “But, um, yeah, that sounds nice. Lemme just throw on some clothes quick. Wanna come in?”

“No, thank you. Take your time…I’ll just wait out front.”

Eggsy quickly tugs on jeans and trainers, finds a hoodie that’s basically clean, and snags his wallet on the way out. True to his word, Harry is standing on the pavement in front of the flat. “My treat today,” Eggsy informs him as soon as he’s within earshot.

“Eggsy, I cannot possibly…”

“You CAN and you WILL,” Eggsy says, standing up tall and trying to sound firm.

Harry hides a smile. “If you insist.”

“I do,” Eggsy says confidently, and Harry chuckles this time. 

They stroll down the pavement at a leisurely pace, Harry obviously shortening his long strides so Eggsy doesn’t have to waddle to keep up. “How are you feeling?” Harry asks finally.

“Good…doing good. Got a doctor’s appointment on Wednesday.”

“Nothing more than routine, I hope,” Harry says, looking surprisingly concerned. His scent grows worried.

“Nah, it’s just the usual stuff. Going on month six and all.” He rubs both hands over his growing stomach. “And then I gotta do some shopping, I think.” He groans at the thought. “Not many paternity shirts at the charity shop, but I hope I can find something. Already wearing a work uniform for guys ten times bigger than me.”

“If…I…I could make you something,” Harry suggests shyly. Eggsy actually stops walking. “I mean, obviously you don’t need suits or anything, but I could make you a few shirts, put elastic at the waist, giving you room to expand a bit. Perhaps some casual trousers? I know they make paternity jeans, but in my opinion they look dreadfully uncomfortable.”

“They are.” Eggsy tugs at the waist of his own jeans. “This is the closest thing I have to a normal pair of jeans and they’re getting snug. Can’t go around in trakkies ALL the time. But Harry, won’t that cause you a lot of work?”

“I would enjoy it, and since I’m currently not working…” Harry bites at his bottom lip and winces.

“What do you mean you’re not working?” Eggsy stops walking again. “You HAVE been around an awful lot.” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to wince. Not that he sounds like a creepy stalker or anything. “I mean, I just…I noticed you’ve been home. More than usual,” he stammers. “Did…did you lose your job, Harry?”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet to be so concerned. Nothing like that,” Harry vows. “I was…injured. At work. Quite embarrassing, really, but the boss wishes for me to take time off to recuperate. The rule at Kingsman is you’re one hundred percent or they don’t want to see your face.”

“Injured?” Eggsy gasps. He instinctively reaches out for Harry but pulls back just in time, omega tendencies and pregnancy hormones rushing to the forefront. “Where? How? Should you be resting? Should you even be out of bed?”

“Relax,” Harry says with a low chuckle. “Nothing like that. A bolt of fabric fell from a high shelf and landed on my shoulder. You wouldn’t believe how heavy those things are. And since I’m old, Hamish insisted I take time off.”

“First of all, for about the twentieth time, you ain’t old,” Eggsy says with an eye roll. “And secondly, Hamish…you work with your best mate?”

“I do. It is a blessing and a curse.”

“Must be nice,” Eggsy says wistfully as Harry holds the door of the café. “Don’t really got any mates at the garage. They’re all older, or busy with their families. Don’t got much time for a knocked up omega.”

“Their loss,” Harry says softly, and Eggsy blushes.

Eggsy gets a decaf herbal tea and an apple turnover, while Harry gets tea as well with a blueberry muffin. “You know, it’s a nice morning,” Eggsy says. “And it’s good for me to get out and walk. Mind just taking this back, maybe stopping at the park?”

Harry checks his watch. “Splendid idea.”

They prepare their tea and amble back toward the flats, taking a detour to a small park not far away. Harry carefully brushes off a bench so they can sit, taking Eggsy’s tea so he can lower himself to the bench. “Back’s starting to get a bit tender,” he admits. “I try not to complain, it’s for my flower and all, but Christ, some days it’s all I can do to get out of bed.”

“That sounds like me every day, and I have no flower to look forward to,” Harry says with a wink.

They eat their pastries, sip their tea, and make idle chatter. Eggsy tries to pay attention to what Harry’s talking about – some story about he and Hamish having an argument about cheating during a friendly game of poker – but in all honesty he’s just paying attention to Harry. His long elegant hands. How he looks posh and perfect even in casual clothes. The sparkle in his beautiful brown eyes. His entire being simply screams ‘perfect alpha.’

“Well, guess we should go back,” Eggsy says glumly, struggling to his feet. “Gotta clean the flat. Yay me.”

“Yes, cleaning is definitely not one of the good things about having your own place,” Harry agrees. “I particularly dislike dusting.”

“Well, ain’t like I got a lot to dust,” Eggsy says cheerfully, and Harry once again gets the cat ate the canary look on his face. They throw their rubbish in a bin and Daisy decides to start her morning calisthenics. Something sparks in Eggsy’s brain and he stops walking. “Wait.”

“All right?” Harry asks, only looking mildly concerned this time. Instead of speaking Eggsy grabs Harry’s hand and places it on the side of his abdomen. “My dear boy, I…” His eyes grow comically huge as Daisy delivers a lovely karate kick to Harry’s hand. “My word,” he says in wonder. “Is that…”

Eggsy nods, a bright smile on his face. “That’s her. That’s Daisy. Ain’t never had anyone I felt comfortable enough with to do that.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. He shyly pats Eggsy’s stomach and Daisy responds with a love tap of her own. A beautiful grin crosses Harry’s face. “Hello, Miss Daisy,” Harry says quietly. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

She rolls away to the other side and they start walking again. “I hope that weren’t weird. Know I really don’t know you…”

“Rubbish. I am quite honored to have experienced that. I know very little about babies.”

“Me either, really. I mean, there were kids around the neighborhood, but I didn’t know many little ones. Guess me and Daisy will have to learn about this together.” Eggsy frowns as they turn the corner. “Izzat…a moving van? Didn’t notice anyone coming or going lately…hope they’re quiet.”

“It isn’t a new neighbor.” Harry stops walking and bounces on his heels a bit. “It is furniture.”

“How do you know?”

“For you.” Harry beams at him. “For the living room and kitchen.”

“Wait, wot?” Eggsy stares at him.

“Nothing fancy. Kitchen table and chairs, a sofa, a few odds and ends to go with it. I was hoping they’d be here when we got back.”

“Harry, please tell me you didn’t buy me furniture!”

“I did not,” Harry vows. “I had this in storage and realized it wasn’t doing me any good. I kept it out of laziness…simply never got around to disposing of it.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says weakly. 

“Excuse me.” Harry hurries on ahead to speak to the driver. He waves at Eggsy, who forces himself to move faster. “If you could unlock your flat, Eggsy?”

“Uh, yeah.” Eggsy unlocks his door with shaking hands, and next thing he knows furniture is walking into his flat. The sofa looks comfortable, the kitchen set is practically brand new, and now his telly is actually on a stand and not a tray. 

“You want us to get rid of this?” One of the men motions to the old sofa.

“No,” Eggsy says faintly. “Not too snug with it here.”

“Okay.” The man shrugs. “Anything else, Mr. Hart?”

“No, I think we’re good here. Thank you.” Harry signs a form and the men leave the flat. Harry smiles at Eggsy. “Well, what do you think?”

Disappointment envelops Eggsy and he slowly sits on the new sofa. It IS comfortable. He buries his head in his hands for a moment. “Thank you,” he says dully. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“Have I offended you?” Harry asks, looking mortified. “I apologize…I wanted to surprise you. The furniture truly was sitting in storage, covered in sheets. No one was using it, and here you are…”

“With nothing but an empty flat, and you could swoop in like a knight in shining armor.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that to me?” Harry mutters.

“I…it was real thoughtful, Harry, thanks.” Eggsy looks at him, trying to drink in every inch of him. He has to do it now, because shortly everything will change and these special moments will be gone. 

“You are quite welcome, my boy.” Harry gives him a warm smile. “And do not make one peep about giving me something in return. There is no need for you to repay me.”

“But that ain’t true, is it?” Eggsy asks sadly. His scent drops and Harry actually coughs a bit. “This ain’t another something for nothing.”

“Eggsy, what are you talking about?”

“The other things, ice cream or your leftovers, I can see you just giving that for free. Lure me in, as it were. But this is huge, and there ain’t no way you’re just giving me your old furniture out of the kindness of your heart,” Eggsy tells him. “This stuff is nice. Ain’t cheap by a long shot.” He runs a hand over the sofa cushion. “So you know I don’t got money, and I’m just a broke chav omega knocked up without an alpha, so you figured you’d move in.”

“Eggsy!” Harry gasps in astonishment.

Tears jump to Eggsy’s eyes and he is too exhausted to wipe them away. “Shoulda known. Ain’t no way an alpha like you would be interested in spending time with an omega like me…not unless you was heading for one thing. The same thing all posh alphas want from cheap omegas.” Eggsy sniffles. “Gotta say I’m a little shocked. Figure you might have tried that when we met, when I wasn’t so fat and pregnant. But hey, to each their own.” Eggsy tugs at the hem of his hoodie and starts to pull it up. “Even got tits now, if you’re into that.”

“Eggsy, STOP,” Harry orders in a terrible alpha voice. Eggsy freezes. “Put your shirt down,” he says a bit more gently. Eggsy lowers it, his entire body trembling with sadness and confusion. “You…you think I want to have sex with you in exchange for the furniture?”

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy says, as if Harry’s an idiot. He sniffles again and Harry silently hands over his handkerchief. “Why wouldn’t you? Ain’t nothing else I can give you for it. And I’m good. Real good,” he promises. “Even all pregnant like this, I could still…”

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Eggsy,” Harry says in a calm, quiet voice.

“Oh.” Eggsy is shocked at how much that hurts. He’s pregnant, can’t help that, but he knows he’s not ugly. “You don’t.”

“I didn’t mean it like it sounded!” Harry says quickly. “It isn’t because I find you unattractive. You are a very attractive young man, handsome and…oh, do shut up!” Harry says suddenly, slapping the frame of his glasses. Eggsy’s confused but lets it go. “I would never take advantage of you in that manner. It never even crossed my mind. I simply wished to do something nice for you.”

“But why?” Eggsy persists. “What can I do for you? What can I give you? Ain’t right, you being so nice to me expecting nothing in return!”

“I suppose for most people, especially in your neck of the woods, that would be true.” Harry gives him a sad smile. He then reaches over and trails his fingers along Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy swallows hard and shivers. Harry’s fingers slowly come back with Eggsy’s medallion hanging between them. “I gave you this medal, Eggsy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy stares at Harry in shock. “W-wot?”

Harry sighs. “I gave you this medallion.”

“No, you didn’t,” Eggsy says slowly. “You couldn’t have. Bloke gave the medal to my mum, he was…” Eggsy tilts his head and squints his eyes as he looks at Harry. “Old,” he finishes.

“I’m sure I appeared to be old to you. You were, what, five or six?”

“Six,” Eggsy says quietly.

“I was still in my prime then, let’s leave it at that,” Harry says. “It was most definitely I. I visited your flat, spoke with your mother. She refused the medallion so I handed it to you and told you to keep it safe. You were seated on the floor, playing with a snow globe…an adorable little fellow, I do recall.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Eggsy whispers. “I don’t understand. You…it was because my dad died.” Harry slowly nods. “I’m really confused.” He stands up. “Gotta use the loo, be right back.” Eggsy almost runs out of the living room.

Harry sighs and taps his glasses. “I dinnae appreciate ye disconnecting in the middle of a conversation, Galahad!”

“We weren’t HAVING a conversation, Merlin. You were laughing at me as I was talking,” Harry retorts. “And I will be disconnecting again shortly. I just wanted to let you know I am telling Eggsy about Kingsman.”

“Are ye daft, Harry?” Merlin gasps.

“No. I’m trying to console a sweet pregnant omega who thinks I gave him furniture in exchange for sex.”

“Arthur will…”

“Stick your prick in his arse and tell him then…he’ll be sufficiently distracted. Goodbye, Merlin.” Harry touches his glasses again as Eggsy returns to the living room. “Are you all right?”

Eggsy ignores his question. “Can I get you anything? Water, tea?”

“I’m fine, Eggsy. Please sit down.” Harry pats the sofa next to him. Eggsy sits down a short distance away. “I’m happy to explain, but I only ask that you not interrupt until I’m through. I know you will have a great deal of questions, and perhaps I will answer them before you need to ask.”

“Okay.” Eggsy looks at him expectantly, hand casually rubbing over his stomach as if to soothe himself.

“Your father saved my life,” Harry begins, and Eggsy’s eyes widen. “He saved my life, and Hamish’s life, and the life of another man called James. We worked together, and your father saw something I did not. Something I should have seen,” Harry says faintly. “But I did not, and it cost your father his life.”

“W-what did he do?”

“He jumped on an evil man in possession of a live grenade.”

“Fuck me!” Eggsy gasps. “So my dad was in the military? Mum said he was in the military.”

“Not exactly,” Harry says. “Might I have the medallion for a moment? I promise I’ll give it back.” Eggsy slips it from around his neck and holds it out. “See the symbol?” 

“Always thought it was a bit weird. Wasn’t sure if it was a vee, or like beams of a missile shooting from the Earth…” Harry gives him an odd look. “Hey, I was six. Six-year-olds are pretty imaginative.”

“I shall take your word,” Harry replies. “It is none of those things, I’m afraid.” He turns the medallion to the side. 

“The letter K?”

“Yes. For Kingsman.” Harry waits, just in case.

“I’m not following, Harry.”

“No, you wouldn’t. Kingsman is an international intelligence agency operating under the highest levels of discretion.”

“I never heard of it.”

“Hence the word discretion,” Harry says with a teasing smile. Eggsy blushes. “Our agency was founded after World War One, when many of the British elite found themselves with large bank accounts and no heirs. They pooled their resources and created Kingsman. We are completely independent…answering to no one.”

“So, you’re saying my Dad was a…spy?”

“He was on his way,” Harry says sadly. “We were on a training mission during the Lancelot trials, had someone tied to a chair. We thought we could safely interrogate him but he managed to get the grenade…” Harry shakes his head at the memory.

“Did my Mum know this?”

“No. At least I assume she didn’t. Your father told her he was in the military, as she told you.”

“Wait. You said British elite. I’m thinking they probably didn’t want no bloke from the estates in their fancy spy agency,” Eggsy says. Harry is impressed by Eggsy’s quick mind. “How’d he even get in?”

“I’m afraid I brought him to Kingsman,” Harry says with a sigh. “I came upon him in the city one day…he was saving a young woman from a mugging. I was impressed with the way he handled himself, and how he put himself between the woman and harm’s way without a second thought. I recruited him on the spot.” Harry swallows hard. “I suppose you can say his death is all my fault. Not only because of what I missed, but because I put him in danger in the first place.”

“It’s all right, Harry,” Eggsy says immediately. “He…he made the choice to go with you, right? You didn’t force him or nothing.”

“I did not.” Harry smiles. “He simply asked for a few hours to say goodbye to his wife and son. This I DO remember…when he spoke of you, his entire face lit up, the way yours does when you speak of Daisy.”

Harry sees tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Your father loved you very much.”

“He wouldn’t love where I am now. Single and up the duff, no mate, not even an alpha to look after me.” Eggsy gets up and begins to pace.

“That isn’t your fault, Eggsy. You said the alpha died. I’m sure you had nothing to do with it. I’m sure it was a great loss, and you’ve done what you can to stay afloat.”

“Great loss? Great loss?” Eggsy whirls around. “No offense, Harry, but you don’t know fucking shit. The day that bastard died was the best day of my life.”

Harry slowly stands up. “I…I assumed you were in mourning, that you loved him very much.”

“Only thing I loved about Dino Stanton was his absence,” Eggsy says. “If we’re telling stories, I got a doozy. Things didn’t go well for my and Mum after Da died. She did what she could, but she weren’t used to being on her own, trying to raise a kid all by herself. She made some less than savory choices, and one of them was Dean Baker, my stepdad. He was a bully and a fucking monster,” Eggsy says savagely.

“Please try to calm down, Eggsy. I don’t wish for you to upset yourself,” Harry begs.

“I’m fine. Been through worse than just being upset since I got pregnant,” Eggsy almost snaps. “See, good old Dean, he just saw me as being in the way. Sweet talked us at first, said we’d be a family, but that was just to get his foot in the door. Ended up the only family he wanted was him and my Mum. Once I presented as omega he started sniffing around…Mum put a stop to that, though.” Eggsy’s sent grows sad. “The only time she ever stuck up for me, really.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “Please sit down.” He tries to send out a calming scent, tries to make Eggsy feel cared for, secure.

“Feel like standing,” he says, but at least he leans against a wall and stops pacing like a caged animal. “Dean decided if he couldn’t have me, one of his mutts might like a sweet little piece of omega arse. Peddled me off to his mate Rottie at first, but he ended up finding an omega of his own and sent me back. Then Dean sold me to Dino.”

“He SOLD you?” Harry gasps, horrified.

“Not for money or nothing. For favors. Weren’t too bad in the long run, at least Dino didn’t hit. Threatened it all the time, kept me on a short fucking leash. Barely got out of the flat. He wanted me with my arse in the air as much as possible.” Eggsy shivers and wraps his arms around himself. 

“So he…he…” Harry pauses delicately.

“Raped me? Nah, not really. I went along with it…he didn’t care about getting me off or nothing but he was usually so quick I didn’t even have time to be upset about it.” Eggsy shrugs. “I know that Poppy was a horrible bitch, but I am thankful for one thing…Dino got a bit of her tainted dope, and never made it to the cure. Died in the fucking living room.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispers. “That must have been terrible for you.”

“Weren’t a party,” Eggsy agrees. “So I went home, cuz I had nowhere else to go. He never let me work, and we never had money, so I lost the flat. Mum made Dean take me in, and that lasted until I found out about Daisy. Dean kicked me out but Mum forced him to pay the first three month’s rent. And here we are.” Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles. “So, yeah, think my Dad would be pretty ashamed of me, all things considered.”

Harry stands up and walks across the room. “Might I do something completely inappropriate?”

“Um…”

Harry doesn’t wait for an answer. He wraps his arms around Eggsy and pulls him into a hug that is almost paternal. He surrounds Eggsy with a warm and comforting scent. “None of this was your fault,” he whispers. “You were treated horribly by so many people, and still you came out strong. You are as much a hero as your father.”

“No, I’m not,” Eggsy says, and Harry feels tears wet the front of his shirt. “I’m not.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy finally allows himself to sag against Harry…at least as much as he can with Daisy in the way. He fists his hands in Harry’s jumper and holds on tight. “That’s right…let it out, my boy.”

Eggsy eventually pulls away and starts to wipe at his nose with the back of his hand. Harry clears his throat. “Oh, yeah,” he says, chuckling bashfully. He pulls Harry’s handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his face. “I’ll wash it,” he promises as he blows his nose.

“Keep it. I have quite a few,” Harry tells him. 

“Sorry about that…the waterworks and all.” Eggsy steps back, his face red from embarrassment as well as the crying.

“No need to apologize. This has been a rather emotional morning for you, I think.” Harry gives him a reassuring smile. “But I hope you can settle down a bit…I’m sure all this excitement isn’t good for the baby.”

“She’s relaxing right now, but you’re probably right. I want tea…sure I can’t give you some?”

Harry knows the quality of Eggsy’s tea is probably nothing near what he prefers, but he also knows it will please Eggsy to give it to him. “That would be lovely, thank you. May I help?”

“No way. I’m the omega, I serve you. Sit down at my fancy new kitchen table.”

“You do realize I don’t see you that way, correct?” Harry gently grabs Eggsy’s elbow as he walks by. “You’re not a lesser man than I simply because of your secondary gender.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Harry,” Eggsy says. Harry frowns but Eggsy doesn’t seem too upset by the thought. “But I mean it. Sit down.”

Harry obeys and watches Eggsy putter about the tiny kitchen. “We diverted a bit from our original conversation. I expect you have a few questions.”

“A few? Don’t even know where to start.” Eggsy puts the kettle on and leans against the counter. “You said it was a training exercise?”

“It was. We start with a group of candidates and whittle it down. That exercise was for the final two…your father and James.”

“My dad made it to the end almost?” Eggsy is obviously quite proud of this.

“He did. He was an exceptional candidate. Brave and smart and strong,” Harry says honestly.

“You think he coulda made it all the way?”

“I absolutely do,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy’s eyes fill again but it’s obvious it’s for a different reason. “Aces,” he whispers. “So, um, you said something about Lancelot?”

“Yes. I suppose you’ll think it silly, but all the agents have codenames based on the knights of the Round Table. Our superior is Arthur. I am Galahad.”

“Galahad.” Eggsy smiles. “Dunno much about the Knights of the Round Table, but it suits you. Posh and proper and all.”

“I am hardly any of those things,” Harry tells him, but it’s obvious Eggsy doesn’t believe him. “So your father and James were up for the position of Lancelot. James, of course, automatically moved into the seat after that mission. Unfortunately we lost him not long before V-Day,” Harry says sadly. “He is deeply missed.”

“Sorry to hear it,” Eggsy says, and Harry can hear the sincerity in his voice. He pours the tea and puts milk and sugar on the table. As expected it’s one of the cheapest teas on the market, but Harry says nothing and simply adds extra milk. “So, um, you do spy stuff…like James Bond and Jack Bauer?”

“We put James Bond to shame,” Harry says haughtily. “And I’m afraid I do not know the name Jack Bauer.”

“American show called 24. It’s aces, Harry, you should watch it,” Eggsy says. 

“I’ll look into it,” Harry promises. “But yes, we do all the ‘spy stuff,’ as you put it. Reconnaissance and protection and infiltration of the enemy.”

“Wow.” Eggsy looks impressed, but that quickly turns to alarm. “Wait. So that means you like, um, kill people?”

“I have,” Harry says honestly.

“And they might try to kill you.” Eggsy’s scent jumps a bit. “Harry.”

“I am quite careful, I assure you,” Harry says immediately. “And the Kingsman staff is absolutely brilliant, from weapons to transportation. I am well protected.”

“If you say so,” Eggsy says soberly. He sips at his tea. “So you…you was doing all these nice things cause of my dad?”

“Originally it was because I felt very sorry for you.” Harry feels that here, at least, honesty is the best policy. “You always looked so lonely, so exhausted. I wanted to help as best I could. And then when I saw the medal and put two and two together…I felt I owed it to you to look after you a bit.”

“Don’t need charity,” Eggsy snaps.

“I’d like to think that we’re friends now,” Harry says calmly. “Don’t friends look out for one another?”

Eggsy opens his mouth and then closes it. “Fine. But no more furniture.”

“I did not purchase the furniture! It was in storage!” Harry protests.

“And you only look out for me cuz we’re friends,” Eggsy orders. “NOT outta some strange guilt thing. Because that’s over and done with. It happened years ago. Ain’t like you need my forgiveness, Harry, but you got it.”

“That…that means a great deal to me, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly.

“Good. Now drink your tea and get out of here. Me and the flower wanna take a nap on our new sofa.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry says with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning, Merlin.” Harry smiles and nods at his best friend on his way to the sideboard.

“Please, Harry, help yourself to tea,” Merlin grumbles.

“I do believe I shall. Are you in need of a refill?”

“Nae, I am fine.” 

“I do hope this won’t take long. I have a few errands to run and then I’m taking Eggsy to a theater matinee this afternoon. I thought he might enjoy Wicked. The story is a classic, and the music is quite good, from what I’ve heard.” Harry at least stands and waits for Merlin to offer him a seat.

“Please sit,” Merlin says with a sigh. “Eggsy again. Have you no life of your own, Harry?”

“I most certainly do. I only see him three or four times a week.” Merlin raises his eyebrows. “And even then we do not always spend time together. I give him some leftovers, or we have a chat on the stoop, or we perhaps go for a walk.”

“What you owe the Unwin family only goes so far, Harry.”

Harry sets his cup down with a thunk. “This isn’t all about owing them, Hamish. Eggsy is a charming young man and I enjoy spending time with him. He’s lonely. His mother rarely comes by, and his friends don’t seem to have much in common with him now that he’s expecting.”

“And you do? Ye know so much about babies and pregnant omegas?” Merlin says with a chuckle.

“I admit I know very little about either of those things. But I do know about movies and books and life in general…and Eggsy enjoys conversing with me.”

“Meaning you lecture the boy and he’s too kind to tell you to shut up.”

“If you’d just meet him, I know you’d like him.”

“I have no interest in meeting him.”

“I simply don’t understand what you have against him, Hamish.”

“Harry, the boy is a lonely young pregnant omega without an alpha. And here ye are, right next door. You’re wealthy, you’re well-mannered, you’re well-educated. All things that are completely foreign to him. Add to that the fact that ye feel ye owe him something…”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m telling ye that the lad is using ye. Using ye for attention and money. For food. For furniture. For…”

“I would suggest that you stop talking, Hamish,” Harry all but hisses. “I do not wish to argue with you, and that is definitely where this is leading.”

“Harry Hart.” Merlin stares at him. “Are you developing feelings for the little chav?”

Harry growls at him and they lock eyes for a moment. “Why did you call me in here?”

“Oh. That.” Merlin smiles sweetly. “I hate to interrupt your little domestic fantasy life with the pregnant omega next door, but ye DO still have a job…and ye will be going back into the field next week.”

“Next week? Already?” Harry blinks at him.

“It seems to me that just days ago ye were complaining about your official rest period,” Merlin says sternly. “And now ye are complaining because ye have to do your job?”

“I am NOT complaining,” Harry retorts. “I am just…surprised. The time has gone so quickly.”

“Mmm,” Merlin hums. “I have a few things that might work for you, I should know by the end of the week.”

“I shall have to tell Eggsy,” Harry says with a sigh. Merlin raises an eyebrow. “He is quite concerned about the dangerous parts of my job. It’s touching, really.”

“Of course he’s going to act concerned. Who will bring him Sunday roast if you’re gone?”

“If that is all?” Harry all but jumps to his feet.

“Aye. Ye will have a mission by the end of the week. I’d get some time in with the trainers if I were you, Harry. Ye are nae as young as ye used to be.”

“Oh, do fuck off,” Harry snaps as he leaves the room.

“Hi, Harry, how was your day?” Eggsy asks politely as he opens the door, sagging against the doorframe a bit.

“Full of surprises, how was yours?”

“Long. Hard. Did I mention long?” Eggsy presses a hand to the small of his back. “Felt like Daisy’s been digging her heels into my back all fucking day, swear down.” 

“I’m sorry to here that, but I am here to make sure you take a load off. Would you come for dinner?”

“I dunno. Fat as a whale, skin’s breaking out, ankles are disappearing…feel like I should be having carrots and water for dinner,” Eggsy complains.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Harry thinks of the boxes of Eggsy’s favorite, takeaway fried chicken, currently waiting on his kitchen table. “I was planning on chicken salads with a delicious raspberry vinaigrette.”

“That sounds…good, actually.” Eggsy seems surprised to hear the words coming out of his own mouth. “Gimme a mo to wash up and change?”

“Of course. Take your time, this doesn’t need to be hot to eat,” Harry reminds him.

Eggsy nods and closes the door. Harry all but runs home, shoving the bag of chicken into the back of the fridge before digging through the freezer for chicken breasts. He thaws them in the microwave and puts them in the oven to bake before chopping vegetables for the salad. He has the greens and vegetables prepared in a large bowl and is checking the chicken when he hears a knock at his door. He washes his hands and goes to greet his guest.

“Sorry if I took too long,” Eggsy says, looking young and weary in a pair of trakkies and an old vest. “And sorry if I look like hell, not much fits anymore, and I, well, I feel like hell.”

“You look like a tired young man who has worked hard all day and is also busy growing a flower,” Harry tells him. “Come right in and take a seat in the kitchen.”

“Growing a flower. I like that,” Eggsy says with a smile. “You always know how to cheer me up, Harry. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.” Harry slices the chicken before pouring them each a glass of water. “I do believe you mentioned water?”

“I did. Thanks.” Eggsy all but drains the glass. “Been thirsty all day.”

“Well, there’s plenty where that came from.” Harry refills the glass and brings everything to the table.

“Looks great,” Eggsy says with a bit more energy. “So, you, uh, mentioned a day full of surprises?”

“Yes,” Harry sighs. He watches Eggsy fill his bowl with greens and chicken before continuing. “I am to return to work by the end of the week.”

“Return to…so you’ll be going out on missions or whatever?” Eggsy looks crushed.

“Yes, that is correct…I have a new assignment. Hamish gave me the mission directive today. I was only home because Arthur ordered me to take time off. I’d worked quite hard during the entire Poppy fiasco, you see…flying all over the world and dealing with things. Most agents get a required down time after a mission, but I was unable to stop until now.”

“So you DIDN’T get hurt in the tailor shop!” Eggsy exclaims. “No bolt of fabric fell on you?”

“Oh, that’s happened many times. But not this time,” Harry says with a shy grin.

“Any idea where you’re going?” Eggsy asks quietly.

“Not yet, and even if I knew, I couldn’t tell you.” Harry puts down his fork. “Eggsy, I told you about Kingsman because of the connection you have to the agency. Because of your father’s history. But that is all in the past. I cannot speak of Kingsman currently or even what may come in the future. I hope you understand.” Harry is surprised at how difficult it is not to tell Eggsy everything about the mission, about how he has to protect a member of the Egyptian government, how he’ll be in Cairo for over a fortnight, about how much he’ll miss Eggsy while he’s away.

“I do,” Eggsy promises. “But can you tell me one thing?”

“Of course I can,” Harry says, ready to promise the boy anything.

“Tell me you’ll be careful.”

Harry swallows hard. Eggsy’s handsome face is turned toward him, green eyes large and hopeful. “I can most definitely promise you that.”

“Sit your arse DOWN, Harry. I’m the omega. Let me wash up,” Eggsy orders after dinner, collecting their bowls.

“You are quite bossy for someone so short.”

“I ain’t short. You’re freakishly tall,” Eggsy informs him.

“I will sit down after I start tea and put the leftovers into containers for you,” Harry says.

“Fair enough.” Eggsy starts water in the sink. “Soon I ain’t even gonna be able to do this. Fucking hell.” He looks down at his protruding stomach. “A little over two months and then you’re giving me my body back, Flower.”

Harry pokes about the fridge a bit. “I think I might send some things along with you, if you don’t mind. They will go bad while I’m gone, and I do hate having to clean and restock.”

“You know, Harry,” Eggsy says slowly. “What if…never mind.”

“What?” Harry turns and faces him. “What is it?”

“Why don’t I keep an eye on things while you’re gone? Make sure your paper’s brought in, your mail. No one has to know you’re gone for a while. And then…and then maybe when you get back, or when you know you’re coming, you could text me and then I could make sure the place is cleaned up and your fridge is stocked.”

“Eggsy, I can’t ask you to do that!” Harry gasps. “You’re already dealing with so much, and…”

“It ain’t no big deal. Your place ain’t that huge. And I promise you’ll find everything just like you left it,” Eggsy vows. “Won’t touch nothing or…or take nothing.”

“Eggsy Unwin, I never for one minute thought you would steal from me,” Harry says sternly. His scent rises a bit and Eggsy immediately hangs his head in disappointment. “Do not ever speak that way again.”

“Y-yes, Harry.”

“I will leave cash in this drawer for anything you need to buy.” Harry points to a tiny drawer by the stove. “And I will drop the key off the day I leave.” Harry smiles at him. “This is a wonderful idea, and a great load off my mind. Kingsman has a service that comes around and prepares houses and flats for the return of an agent, but I feel better knowing a friend is here and not a stranger.”

“Good,” Eggsy says, feeling a wave of pride wash over him. He’s taking care of Harry…or at least Harry’s house. 

“But while we are speaking of my absence, I want to give you one more thing.” Harry pulls out his wallet. “This number.” He holds out a card. Eggsy dries his hands and takes it. 

“Hamish?”

“Yes. If there is a true emergency, where you need help even faster than the police can bring it, you call this number. He will answer any time, day or night, and assist you.”

“Harry, I’m sure I don’t…”

“Take it,” Harry pleads. “Please. I…I will sleep better knowing you have someone to rely on when I can’t be here.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. He takes the card, eyes searching Harry’s face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry actually blushes before turning back to the fridge. “Some of this might be here from when I left on my LAST mission. Bloody hell,” he says as he bends down and starts rummaging about.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s the rustle outside his door that wakens Eggsy. It’s not like he gets a newspaper delivered, or they’re living in the days when milk was set outside your door…so the sound of something dropping to the ground outside his front door sets him on high alert. He waits for a knock or a voice, but all he hears is the hum of an engine as a vehicle drives away. He shrugs, pulls up his thin blanket, and drifts back off to sleep. It’s only half-six, after all, and he doesn’t need to be up for exactly twenty minutes.

Twenty-three minutes later he’s padding over to the door in his bare feet, yawning and rubbing at his stomach. “Morning, flower,” he rasps. He opens the door, looks down, and smiles A canvas tote bag with a daisy on it. He picks it up and removes the note as he goes back into the flat. _I had this lying about and thought you could use it. I’ve seen that sorry excuse for a blanket on your sofa. Thank you again for looking after my home. HH._

Eggsy takes the key and puts it in a bowl on the kitchen counter. Then he pulls out a beautiful green and yellow crocheted blanket. It’s obviously homemade and obviously not new, so Harry really DID have it lying about. The best part? It smells like Harry. Not like his house, but like him. Expensive aftershave, fine liquor, a bit of cinnamon. Eggsy moans and brings it to his face to take a deep breath. Perfect. He almost considers calling out of work so he can simply curl up on the sofa with Harry wrapped around him.

A sharp punch to his side snaps him from his reverie. “I know, flower. I know. Can’t be mooning over Harry when there’s work to be done.” He reverently folds the afghan over the back of the sofa, neatly tugging it straight before heading to the shower.

It seems odd coming back to the flat later that day and knowing he won’t see Harry going in or out or hear his knock at the door. Eggsy does his job. He picks up Harry’s mail and newspaper, deciding that he won’t actually bring them to Harry until he’s back. He desperately wants to poke about in Harry’s home, wants to go through his drawers, perhaps steal a shirt or two to nest with, but he decides that is most definitely opening Pandora’s box. He’s already completely gone over the man, no need to feed that particular obsession. Instead he makes himself a can of soup, wraps himself in the afghan, and watches Top Gear until he falls asleep.

Two nights later he’s up at half-one to take a piss. Damn pregnancy bladder. He’s almost ready to curse his flower for it…but not quite. He can’t curse her for anything. He knows she’s amazing and it’s not her fault she’s running out of room in there. He still gives her a quick scolding as he stumbles into the loo and relieves himself with a grateful sigh.

Eggsy is just about to return to his sofa when he hears something. A rustling sound, an inventive bit of swearing, and then something metallic. Their little bit of the street is usually fairly quiet after around eleven, so Eggsy is immediately on edge. Leftover paranoia from his days in the Estates, he supposes. He goes to the door and opens it just a crack, enough to see someone fumbling at the knob of Harry’s door. Fuck.

Eggsy closes the door and thinks for a moment. He could call the police, but by the time the filth got their stupid arses there the bloke would probably be long gone. He’ll need to take care of this. Harry is counting on him to protect his home. He hurries to the closet and tugs on a jacket, which, of course, no longer zips over his stomach. He also grabs something from the back corner of the closet. He slides his feet into his trainers without socks and goes to the door. He opens it as slowly and quietly as he can. The bastard is still there messing with Harry’s door. 

“Oi, if you know what’s good for you, fuckwad, you’ll back off and show me your fucking face.” Eggsy raises the cricket bat and prepares for battle.

The man slowly turns around to look at him, face illuminated by a nearby street lamp. Shiny bald head, hawklike nose, and the king of resting bitch faces. “Is that so, lad?”

“Yeah, it is. I know who lives there, and it ain’t you. So if you don’t want your bald head caved in, you’ll just get to walking, ya get me?”

“I also know who lives here, and I have his permission to enter.” The man’s accent is thick with the sound of Scotland. It’s almost soothing. Almost.

“Then why ain’t you entered yet?” Eggsy raises the bat again as he catches the scent of an alpha. An amused alpha, but an alpha just the same. “Don’t think that just because I’m an omega, I can’t turn you inside out.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” the man smirks, glancing down at Eggsy’s protruding stomach.

“Oi, keep your eyes up here, mate. She ain’t no business of yours.” Eggsy takes a few steps closer, tightening the grip on his bat.

“So ye are Eggsy. I must admit that ye are nae what I expected.”

“You know my name. Good for you. Now move the fuck along, old man. Harry told me to watch his place and that includes keeping the rubbish out.”

“The rubbish?” The alpha looks a bit irritated by that and Eggsy takes the tiniest step back. “Well, I suppose Harry forgot to tell ye that I watch his place as well.”

“He didn’t say nothing about no one else.”

“Well, he is a bit of an idiot most of the time. I am Merlin, his best friend. I can only hope that he’s mentioned me once or twice?”

Eggsy waves the bat a bit. “You ain’t his fucking best friend. HAMISH is his best friend.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Of COURSE he would use my given name. He’s such a…” He shakes his head in frustration. “I AM Hamish, lad. Merlin is my codename.”

“Prove it. I’m THIS fucking close to calling the filth, don’t think I won’t.”

“I’m reaching into my pocket.” The man slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. “Here.” He flips it open and holds it out. The man’s driver’s license has his picture and the name _Hamish McNair._ “I only use my given name on official documents. Harry enjoys annoying me by using it any time he can.”

Eggsy slowly lowers his bat but doesn’t stand down. “So you’re Hamish. The one who don’t never want his cooking.”

“It’s not I don’t WANT it, he just always offers it when I’m busy,” Merlin says in exasperation.

“Why are you here so late, messing at his door?”

“Might we step inside somewhere to discuss this?” Merlin asks. “Your flat, perhaps?”

“Um, okay,” Eggsy says warily. He brings Merlin inside but doesn’t put down his bat.

“Harry told me he informed ye about Kingsman?” Eggsy nods. “Every Kingsman living space has security measures in place. When an agent is away for an extended period of time we increase security, and I periodically go and check on it. Unfortunately this is the first time I could get away from the office to do so.”

“So…so Harry didn’t need me to look after his house.” Eggsy isn’t sure why he’s so upset by this. It’s as if Harry was simply patronizing him.

“Oh, I’m sure he did,” Merlin replies. “I never know when I’ll be able to check the houses and flats, and I don’t always do it. And I definitely dinnae do things like check the mail or the newspaper or whatever else he asked ye to do.”

“He didn’t ask, I offered,” Eggsy retorts. “Least I could do, he’s been so nice to me and Daisy.”

“Daisy?” Merlin looks around for someone else.

Eggsy rubs his stomach. “Daisy, my little girl.”

“Ah.” Merlin looks around the flat. “Ye have a nice home.”

“I know it’s not much, but I try,” Eggsy says bashfully. “Harry’s been aces…gave me this furniture! He just had it laying around, he said, wouldn’t take a penny from me or anything else.” Eggsy beams with pride. “He’s the best.”

“Just had it laying around, did he?” Merlin says, making a face. “That was good of him.”

“So, um…noticed you was having problems getting in…do you need his key?” Eggsy offers.

“Nae, lad, thank ye. There is a special security on the door…nothing that would set off an alarm if ye have a key…and it was malfunctioning. I will fix it momentarily.” 

“Well, uh, since you’re here and all…didya want a cuppa? I could fix one right quick,” Eggsy offers. “Don’t got much in the way of snacks, but maybe some biscuits…’

“That is very kind of ye lad,” Merlin says, smiling in a way that was almost friendly. “But I know it’s late and ye probably should get back to sleep.”

“I’m up now for a bit,” Eggsy says honestly. “Would you at least like to sit down for a mo?”

“I suppose I could.” Merlin takes a seat at the kitchen table and Eggsy sits across from him.

They stare at each other for a moment. “So you knew my name. Did…does…did Harry talk about me?” Eggsy asks shyly.

“Oh yes. Quite often.” Eggsy blushes furiously. “He seems to enjoy having ye as a neighbor.”

“It IS nice to have a friend nearby,” Eggsy agrees. “Gets lonely here, and I can’t…I can’t go home much,” he finishes sadly. “Mum’s busy, she don’t stop by. Mates are busy…” He shrugs. “Harry’s great. Always stopping over with leftovers, or inviting me to dinner. He can really cook!”

“So he says. I will have to try something sometime, since ye recommend it so highly.” Merlin tilts his head. “Ye dinnae cook?”

“Not as well as I should,” Eggsy says, hanging his head. “I’m a shit omega in a lotta ways. But Harry said he’d start teaching me sometime. Said it was easy, like putting together a puzzle that you can eat.”

Merlin snorts. “Sounds like him. Such a dramatic peacock.”

“He ain’t a dramatic peacock!” Eggsy says immediately. Merlin raises his eyebrows. “Okay, so maybe he’s dramatic. Sometimes.”

Merlin chuckles. “Sometimes.” He tilts his head. “Ye are due in a few months?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy immediately pats his stomach. “Ready now, but that ain’t healthy for her. Got her room all done, some money saved…need to save as much as I can, cuz I’m gonna be off for four months with her. I’m a mechanic, and it ain’t like I can bring her to work with me. But I want those four months. Just me and her.”

“Only four months?”

“All I can afford and even that will be tight…and then I gotta find someone to watch her once I DO go back,” Eggsy sighs. “A lot to think about. And ain’t gonna leave her with just anyone. Gotta find just the right person.” 

“Ye could have Harry watch her,” Merlin says with a wink.

“Fuck no. He’s the best, but I think he’d probably be too scared to touch her,” Eggsy says with a fond smile. “Don’t think he’s got a lot of experience with kids. Not that I do either, really, but it’s a little different.”

“Aye, it is. He’s diffused bombs and thwarted criminal masterminds…but I dinnae think he’d do well with a newborn.”

“So you…you work with him?”

“I do. I am Merlin, as I said. I help create the technology we use, I devise and run the training, and I assign and run missions.”

“Wow…that’s a lot.”

“It is, hence me only finding time to check Harry’s home at half-one.”

“Can I ask you something, Merlin?” Eggsy says shyly.

“Ye may ask. If it is about Kingsman, lad, I may not be able to answer.”

“You…you knew my Da.”

“I did.” Merlin’s features soften. “He was a fine man. Brave and smart. A generous soul.”

“Do you think he coulda been an agent if…if he’d lived?”

“Absolutely.”

A sense of pride swirls through Eggsy. “Thought so.” He clears his throat. “Is Harry in danger?”

Merlin thinks for a moment. “Every mission has a level of danger to it. I cannae tell ye about this mission, but it is not as dangerous as most.”

“Good,” Eggsy says with relief. “Been worried about him while he’s gone.”

Merlin glances at his watch. “Well, ye and the bairn should be in bed. I will take my leave.”

Eggsy immediately jumps up and walks him to the door. “Um, just so you know, Hamish…I mean, Merlin…Harry gave me your number in case I have an emergency.”

“Of course he did.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“I won’t call,” Eggsy says hurriedly. “I can take care of myself.”

“Ye proved that tonight, lad.” Merlin looks to where the cricket bat is leaning against the wall. “But dinnae hesitate. I would be glad to help ye if I can.” He holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it. “Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine…which means we don’t have many friends.”

Harry fidgets as he knocks on Eggsy’s door, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’d arrived back from Cairo the night before, going through the appropriate motions in Medical and finally deciding to stay in his suite at HQ. It’s Sunday morning, Eggsy is off, and Harry has the cutest gift for Daisy, a beautiful handmade dress he’d purchased in a bazaar. He also has a lovely bracelet for Eggsy, but of course he will offer it as part of the gift for the baby. Not as anything that could be mistaken as a courting gift because…because they’re just friends.

“Harry!” Eggsy throws the door open with a broad grin. “Knew it was you.” 

Harry drinks him in. He looks safe and healthy and well-pleased. “Hello, Eggsy.” He knows he should hold out his hand, but instead he puts his arms around Eggsy and gently squeezes. Eggsy sighs and hugs back, showing Harry that he’s made the right decision. 

“I’m so glad you’re home safe,” Eggsy says into his shoulder. “Merlin said you would be, but you never know, right?”

“Merlin?” Harry stares at him. “My Merlin? I mean, Hamish?”

“Yeah. Caught him breaking into your place, didn’t I? Well, not breaking in, there was a problem with the security system or sommat and he was working on it. Threatened him with my granddad’s cricket bat until I figured out who he was,” Eggsy finishes sheepishly. “Guess I really wasn’t all that threatening.” He looks down at his stomach and blushes. “He was aces, though. Sat down and had a chat with me and everything, and he’s been back three times since.”

“Hamish. Hamish McNair?” Harry repeats, not quite believing his ears. “You’ve spent time with Hamish?”

“Yeah. That’s all right, ain’t it? I mean, no weird Kingsman rule about fraternizing with civilians? Oh, guess not, you and me hang out all the time,” Eggsy corrects himself. “We went shopping once, went for fish and chips once, and oh…he put the cutest bookshelves up in Daisy’s room! White like everything else. Even gave me her first books.” Eggsy tugs Harry by the arm and leads him to the nursery. “See?” Eggsy points to four small books lined up on a shelf. “He told me a lot about you, too…guess you two have been mates forever.”

“It feels that way,” Harry says absently, thinking about all the stories Merlin can tell. 

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes again. “Thanks for the afghan, Harry. I love it…sleep with it every night.”

Harry clears his throat. “Yes, well, I had it and thought you could use it.” He doesn’t tell Eggsy that it belonged to Harry’s own grandmother. “It sounds like you and Hamish have become fast friends.”

“He’s great…but it’s not like having you here,” Eggsy almost whispers. “So glad you’re back.”

“I am as well. And I come bearing gifts.” He holds out the tiny bag.

“Aw, Harry, you didn’t…Harry!” Eggsy gasps as he pulls out the darling green and pink dress. “It’s so pretty! And this is handmade, I can tell.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m sure any child of yours will look beautiful in it. The bracelet, of course, is for you.”

Eggsy holds up the intricate metal and beaded bracelet. “I love it.” He immediately slides it onto his wrist, his joy at the gift quite obvious. “Appreciate you thinking of us, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t say that he thought about them more than he should have while on his mission. Instead he says, “Well, I do believe I’m here just in time to take you to lunch. Why don’t you get ready and we’ll go?”

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy says eagerly, and waddles off to the closet for his jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far...

“I have a bone to pick with you.” Harry storms into Merlin’s office without knocking. “Arthur.”

“Galahad,” Percival says, leaning against Merlin’s desk and smiling with amusement. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you.”

“Mission went well?”

“Yes, sir. Textbook, actually.” Harry tries to politely look around his boss to glare at his boss’s lover…and his best friend. “I’d like to know who you think you are.”

Merlin calmly pushes his chair back so he can see Harry’s face. “I am Hamish McNair, the Merlin of Kingsman. I am also the partner of its Arthur. I am your best friend. And I am also, apparently, on your shit list.”

“What gives you the right?”

“To do what, exactly?” Merlin says patiently. “I am very busy, every day.”

“To scare Eggsy by breaking into my home. By allowing him, a very pregnant omega, to come out of his flat in the dead of night waving a cricket bat around!”

“Ah yes. He was quite adorable, actually. His cute belly sticking out…he reminded me of a belligerent little piglet.”

“Do NOT call him a piglet!” Harry roars. Percival hides a smile in a cough.

“If anyone is at fault here, Harry, it would be you,” Merlin continues.

“Me?”

“Aye. What kind of friend…and alpha…are ye? Ye allow the lad to be home alone without any sort of protection in place, instead expecting HIM to look after YOUR flat.”

“He offered! I most certainly did not ask,” Harry retorts. “And what was I supposed to do, ask you if you could install security on his flat? If memory serves, you thought he was a chav golddigger.”

“That is true, Hamish,” Percival points out.

“Well, he obviously is nothing of the sort. And I am ashamed of ye for not taking better care of such a sweet omega,” Merlin says. Percival and Harry gape at him. “Ye are correct…we cannae use Kingsman resources to secure his home, but I CAN put a better lock on the door. And ye never mentioned how lonely he is.”

“Lonely?”

“Aye. He said it more than once, how grateful he is for ye because otherwise he’d go days without seeing anyone except at work. Ye should have done something about it.”

Harry looks at Percival. “Please tell me you realize everything wrong about this conversation.”

“I most certainly do. And I assure you he is not on any psychotropic drugs that I am aware of…and he hasn’t hit his head.” Percival looks at Merlin with concern.

“Forgive me for liking the lad. I dinnae realize I was breaking some sort of law.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“So you’re saying you were wrong about him.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest.

“I am saying nothing of the sort. I am saying he’s a charming young man in a difficult situation,” Merlin says finally. “I will take care of the security. And, because apparently I am the only one capable of doing anything appropriately, I will also take care of his loneliness.” He glances at Percival. “The candidates have chosen their puppies. With Arthur’s permission, I will allow ye to choose a puppy from the remaining dogs at the kennel, and ye may give it to Eggsy.”

“Oh, that is absolutely adorable, Hamish.” Percival leans down and gives Merlin a kiss that makes even Harry blush. “Of course you have my permission.”

“A puppy? But he can barely feed himself.”

“I’m sure ye will make sure the dog is well taken care of…won’t ye, Harry?” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “I gave him furniture…and let ye take the credit. I installed bookshelves for the lass. The least ye can do is pay for a puppy. He did mention always wanting one.”

“The least I can…” Harry turns on his heel and storms out of the room without saying goodbye.

Harry carefully eyes up each of the puppies as he walks through the kennel. Nothing too big, because Eggsy has Daisy to tote around, both on the inside and eventually on the outside of his body. Nothing that requires too much care; he’ll need to put Daisy first. There are six puppies left, and he gets to the sixth pen without making a decision. “You did say six, did you not?” He asks the kennelmaster as he reaches the final pen. “This one’s empty.”

“No, it isn’t,” the man says with a sigh. “He’s a bit skittish…he’s hiding behind his bed. Come on, little fella.” The man squats down in front of the pen and Harry does the same. “Come say hello.”

Harry can see the end of a tail sticking out from behind the bed. “Hello there, little man. Come say hello.” He gives a low whistle, the one he always used for Mr. Pickle.

A squashed brown and black face peeks out. Suddenly a wriggling mass of fur comes barreling out from behind the bed, charging across the pen and bouncing off the gate. The pug shakes his head in confusion, then pants happily at Harry. “He’s not the brightest dog,” the kennelmaster admits. “But he has a very sweet disposition. Everything makes him happy.”

“Well, I do believe we shall become good friends.” Harry reaches in to scratch the dog’s head and he yips with excitement. “I’ll take him, I think.”

“Hey, Harry…got milk like you asked.” Eggsy holds up his shopping bag when Harry opens the door. “And all the apples were shite, sorry.”

“It’s fine…not a necessity. Thank you for stopping on your way home. How was work?” Harry takes the sack but strangely doesn’t do anything more than close the door behind Eggsy.

“Good…tiring.” Eggsy smiles. “Gonna enjoy a few months off, ain’t gonna lie.” He tilts his head. Harry’s scent is off. Not in a negative way. He’s simply…excited. Anxious. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I have a gift for you.”

“Harry!” Eggsy immediately protests.

“You must be completely honest with me when you see it. If you don’t want it, you must say so. I can take it back. If you decide you don’t want it, it was Hamish’s idea. If you DO want it, it was all me.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly. Harry goes down the hall to the loo and opens the door. Eggsy hears the scratching of nails on the wooden floor, and then a ball of fur collides with his shin. “Ow!” Eggsy yells, and then gasps as a puppy immediately sits down and smiles up at him, tongue out and chest heaving with happy panting. “Is…it’s not…” Eggsy looks at Harry in shock. “It’s not for me.”

“It is. Or he is, rather.” Harry picks up the puppy and hands him to Eggsy. “He is for you. Merlin said you were lonely, and also that he felt you needed some sort of guard dog. I’m not sure how well he’ll do at actually guarding, but he will definitely bark if someone comes to the door.”

“I…wot?” Eggsy whispers. The dog licks his face, yips, and licks him again. He buries his face in Eggsy’s neck and snorts before sneezing twice. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Tears spring to his eyes and he tries to clear his throat. “Harry, I…you aren’t really giving me this puppy.”

“I am, my boy.” Harry’s voice is soft and his face is softer. “For your very own.”

“Harry.” Eggsy manages nothing more before bursting into tears. The puppy carefully licks each drop that falls. “I can’t…thank you. Thank you so much. And thank Merlin.” Eggsy rocks the puppy back and forth. “He and Daisy can grow up together. It’s a bulldog, innit?”

“No, a pug,” Harry corrects.

Eggsy doesn’t care. All he knows is that he has a dog. A dog to talk to at night, a dog to look after Daisy. “At least he’s small,” he says finally, realizing that he has no clue how much a dog eats, or what he might need.

“I have supplies for him, and a bag of dog food,” Harry says. “And I will continue to purchase whatever you need. That is part of the gift.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Eggsy whispers, staring up into the handsome face. He doesn’t even notice the bionic eye anymore; it’s simply another part of what makes Harry wonderful.

“You are welcome,” Harry says with a smile. “Actually, I think you deserve this gift. You’ve cast quite the spell on Hamish, so it seems. He is very concerned about your safety…he will come by one day this week to install a better lock on the door.”

“Don’t he got to clear that with the landlord?” Eggsy asks.

Harry waves a hand. “I’m sure your landlord will not care, as long as it’s not at his expense.” Harry scratches the dog’s head again. “What will you name him?”

Eggsy looks at the puppy and thinks of strong, brave names. “JB,” he decides.

“Really, Eggsy, those movies are complete rubbish,” Harry says with a scowl. “And MI-6 is a bunch of pompous bastards.”

“Not James Bond, Harry. Jack Bauer. After the American TV show character. I told you about him, remember?” Eggsy smiles down at his dog. HIS dog. “What do you think about that, JB?”

“Arf!” JB says loudly, licking Eggsy’s chin.

Eggsy pastes on a smile as he knocks on Harry’s door. He’s eight months pregnant now and is feeling every bloody second of it. Daisy barely gives him a moment’s rest, and any part of him that can hurt does hurt. Harry opens the door and his face lights up. “Eggsy! I didn’t expect to see you this evening. I thought you were going to your mother’s.”

“She, uh, cancelled,” Eggsy mumbles. Because of course she did. That piece of shit husband of hers is now officially more important than her own son and granddaughter. His scent dives and he tries to pull himself together. “Just wanted to return your book. You were right, it was aces.” He holds out the espionage novel.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Harry takes the book and steps aside. “Why don’t you come in? Hamish and his partner are here for dinner.”

“What? No. Don’t wanna intrude.” Eggsy actually steps back out of the flat.

“It is NOT an intrusion. You and Hamish are friends, of course, and I would love for you to meet Michael. That is his given name, his code name at work is Percival. Well, Arthur.” Harry scratches his head. “It’s confusing. Percival will do.”

“I’m not really in the best place for socializing right now, Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “I’m fat and ugly and my shirt gotta stain on it and…”

“First of all, you are not fat. You are pregnant,” Harry say sternly. “Secondly, you could never, even on your worst day, be ugly. And as far as your shirt, you were at work today. And you work somewhere full of grease and dirt and stains. It’s fine. At least come and say hello, if you do not wish to stay for dinner. I’ll bring leftovers later.”

“You’re too good to me, Harry,” Eggsy says almost dreamily. Harry blushes and clears his throat. “Um, yeah, I’ll say hi.”

“Excellent.” Harry actually takes him by the hand and leads him to the kitchen. “Look who has stopped by.”

“Eggsy! Hello, lad. How is that dog of yours?”

“JB’s aces, Merlin, thanks for asking,” Eggsy says shyly. “Taught him to shake hands. Now if I could only teach him not to bark at every moving thing that goes by, we’d be making progress.”

“Good practice for when ye have a toddler,” Merlin says with a grin. “Eggsy, might I introduce Michael Morton? He is my paramour, and our boss. Michael, this is Eggsy Unwin, Harry’s neighbor.”

“A pleasure.” The handsome man stands and shakes Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy gives a discreet sniff. Beta. Interesting. Merlin sends out intense Big Alpha Energy, and Eggsy had expected his partner to be a submissive omega. Nothing about Michael Morton seems submissive in the slightest.

“Nice to meet you, but Harry said I should call you Percival?” Eggsy glances at Harry.

“You may call me whatever you like, but Percival is fine.” He sits back down. “I feel as if I’ve been Percival much longer than I’ve even been Michael.”

“That is because ye are old,” Merlin informs him.

“You are four years older than I…what does that say about you?” Percival asks.

“I am mature…aged like a fine wine,” Merlin says serenely. Eggsy snorts. Merlin glares at him.

“Sorry,” Eggsy says meekly, but he sees Harry grinning out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t mean to interrupt your dinner, just wanted to return Harry’s book.” He winces as Daisy changes position.

“Are you all right?” Harry asks immediately. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“Cause I ain’t staying, Harry,” Eggsy reminds him. “She’s just energetic lately. Running out of room and eager to see the world. If I was her I’d stay in there.” He rubs his stomach. “Cozy, free food, always knowing someone loves you…”

“How far along are you?” Percival asks politely.

“Thirty-two weeks…seven more to go,” Eggsy says. “Not that I’m counting.”

“You should stop working now,” Harry says as if no one else is in the room. “It’s ridiculous, you being on your feet all day.”

“Can’t afford, that, Harry, and NO, you ain’t giving me money,” Eggsy says when Harry opens his mouth. “They got me a chair, I sit all day.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“Still,” Harry says unhappily.

“Ain’t like I’m the one galavanting around the world,” Eggsy points out.

Harry’s face falls and Eggsy’s heart drops with it. “I have to leave on a mission next week,” Harry says quietly. “I was going to tell you tomorrow.”

“Another long one?” Eggsy directs the question to Merlin.

“I doubt it, lad, but one never knows,” Merlin replies, and Eggsy knows it’s all he’s allowed to hear.

“When do you leave?” Eggsy turns back to Harry.

“Not until Wednesday,” Harry says. “We can talk about it when I bring the leftovers later…if you’re sure you won’t stay.”

“Perfectly sure.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin. “Nice to see you, Merlin, and nice to meet you, Percival.”

“You, too, Eggsy,” Percival says.

“Goodbye, lad.”

Harry walks Eggsy to the door. “You don’t need to bring leftovers, Harry,” Eggsy tells him.

“I’m sorry, I’m old and my hearing isn’t what it used to be,” Harry says. “I will see you in a few hours.”

Eggsy chuckles and shakes his head. “See you then.”

Merlin pounces on him as soon as he returns to the kitchen. “What the fuck are ye playing at, Harry?”

“Right now I’m playing at being a cook.” Harry opens the oven and peeks in. “Excellent. Five more minutes. Percival, if you’d be so kind?” He hands over a stack of plates and silverware.

“Be glad to.” Percival starts to set the table. “Merlin is right, Harry. You should just make the offer and be done with it. I’m not sure why you are pussyfooting around.”

“Make what offer?” Harry stares at them in confusion.

Merlin and Percival glance at each other. “Why, a courting offer, of course,” Percival says. “Unless you’ve done it already and we don’t know about it.”

“Trust me, I’d know,” Merlin tells him. “He’d be insufferable about it, bragging about the wonderful gifts he’s given.”

“A courting offer to who?” Harry blinks at them. “To…to Eggsy? You must be joking.”

“I am deadly serious, Harry. Ye cannae continue to lead the lad along,” Merlin says seriously.

“I’m not leading anyone along. I’m not going to COURT him, we’re friends!” Harry protests. “Good friends. And friends look out for one another.”

“And friends playfully banter while giving each other heart eyes?” Percival asks.

“Heart eyes?”

“Like in the animated shows. He watches anime, thinks I don’t know about it,” Merlin says. “As if it’s a guilty pleasure.”

“Would YOU watch it with me?” Percival asks.

“Good God no, that stuff is pure rubbish,” Merlin says immediately.

“Hence me treating it like a guilty pleasure,” Percival retorts. He looks at Harry. “Harry, your body language is that of an interested alpha, and his body eagerly responds. The way you look at each other, talk to one another…even your scents mesh well.”

“He’s beta, Harry, he can see all of this without his secondary gender getting in the way,” Merlin points out.

“I’m not interested in Eggsy like that.” They stare at him. “I’m not!”

Merlin heaves a deep sigh. “Harry, pretend I never met ye, and I dinnae know every single thing about ye. Why wouldn’t ye court him?”

“Because I’m the worst thing that could ever happen to him!” Harry blurts out. Every fear he’s ever had about Eggsy and his effect on the young man’s life comes rushing to the surface. “It’s my fault he had the life he did growing up, because I didn’t check on him. And now here I am, pushing dinners and furniture and all sorts of things at him, when I should simply be a strong shoulder to cry on now and then. He deserves a younger man, a man with more of his life ahead of him. Not an old idiot who throws himself into the path of danger to earn a paycheck. What can I give him?”

“You can give him the look on his face when he’s watching you, Harry,” Percival says quietly. “You can give him support, loving arms, the feeling that someone in this world cares about him. You can give him the opportunity to be someone’s omega, the omega who creates a loving home. Not the omega whose job is to simply bend over and present. He wants to be all of that for you, Harry. It’s so obvious.”

“You’re seeing things,” Harry says. “I’m nothing that boy wants. Nothing at all. And I’ve come to terms with that.” He opens the oven. “Now go wash up, dinner’s ready.”

“Harry…”

“Please, Hamish. Don’t mention this again. It doesn’t matter what I want…Eggsy Unwin will never want me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“JB, you do realize you got a shit ton of toys in that bin, right?” Eggsy points to the plastic bin near JB’s bed. “Harry has spoiled the hell outta you.” JB wags his tail happily. “So my socks are OFF LIMITS, ya get me?” Eggsy shakes the torn sock in JB’s face.

“Arf,” JB agrees, still wagging his tail.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy groans, but he scoops JB up to give him a kiss. He can never stay mad at him for long. Eggsy idly wonders if he’ll be the same way with Daisy, a complete and utter pushover.

Speaking of Daisy, she’s been quite irritating all day. She woke up him at half-three, shoving and pushing against his back and making his life hell. Things haven’t really improved in since then, and Eggsy’s actually starting to wonder if he should call his doctor. He still has five weeks to go, and he hates the idea of bothering them when it’s just false contractions.

“Stay out of the laundry,” he orders JB, putting him down and turning to walk away. A pain like nothing he’s ever felt slams into his stomach and rolls to his back. He stumbles backwards and hits the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. JB starts barking, jumping onto his lap and off again. “It’s…fuck, it’s fine…STOP, JB!” Eggsy orders. He takes a few deep breaths, like the teacher of his childbirth class taught him. He focuses on that breathing until he can get up again.

Eggsy slowly pulls himself to his feet and makes a beeline for the sofa. He lays down in the fetal position, pulling Harry’s afghan around him as best he can. He wishes it was Harry wrapped around him, Harry’s arms holding him close, Harry’s hand pushing the hair from his forehead and telling him it will be all right.

“Harry,” he whispers. JB whimpers in response.

An hour later Eggsy forces himself to sit up. The room swims but he slowly stands. As he turns to fold the afghan he sees a large spot of blood on the cushion. He groans as another pain hits his stomach, and he paws at his pocket for his mobile. He knows he should call the doctor, but for some reason his finger goes to a completely different number entirely. “Eggsy? What’s wrong, lad?”

“I…I’m scared, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. “Got pain, like bad pain, and there’s…there’s blood on the sofa.”

“Have ye called your doctor?”

“No, I…” Eggsy starts to cry. “I dunno what to do, Merlin.”

“Take a deep breath, Eggsy,” Merlin commands, and there is something in his voice that makes Eggsy obey without question. “I will take care of your doctor. I’m sending a large car for ye, not quite an ambulance but there will be a medic inside. Go with them and they will bring ye to someone who can help ye.”

“But Merlin, I…what about JB?”

“Do ye think ye can get him into his crate?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grunts on a wave of pain.

“Do that and the man who comes to the door will bring him with ye.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy sobs. “My flower…”

“You and your flower will be fine. Do as I say.” Merlin terminates the call.

Eggsy makes it to the loo and sits down on his toilet. His pants are red with blood and he changes them and his trousers before finding his shoes. “JB, c’mere,” he whispers, and surprisingly JB obeys. He goes into his carrier without a fight, almost as if he knows Eggsy needs him to behave. Eggsy hasn’t even had time to pack a baby delivery bag, but he quickly gets a few things together into an old knapsack, including the outfit he’d planned on putting on Daisy to bring her home from hospital. 

By the time he makes it out to the living room someone is knocking at the door. He slowly opens it a crack. “Hello, Mr. Unwin, my name is Tristan,” the man says with a kind smile. “Merlin has asked me to assist you and your little friend.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy whispers. There’s something capable and safe in the man’s face. Eggsy immediately feels a bit better. 

“Shall we?” Tristan picks up Eggsy’s bag and the crate. Eggsy follows him to a large van. “Into the back, if you’d be so kind, and lay down on the cot.” Eggsy does as he’s told and Tristan hits the roof of the van. It slowly pulls out onto the road. “Now, then. We’re just going into town, where we’ll get on a very fast train. It will all seem very confusing, but I think it would be best if you just focus on what’s happening here.” Tristan gives a gentle pat to Eggsy’s stomach. “Why don’t you explain to me exactly what happened?”

“Are you a doctor?”

“I’m an agent, but I’m also medically certified. It’s been a long time since I’ve dealt with obstetrics, but I delivered a lamb once, if that makes you feel better.”

“Uh…not really, bruv,” Eggsy says.

Tristan laughs. “I’m joking. About the lamb part, anyway. Now then…may I start with an exam?”

Eggsy leans back, closes his eyes, and lets Tristan’s soft voice and warm hands do their job.

They get out of the van on Saville Row in front of Kingsman Tailors. Eggsy is mortified. He’s never even BEEN on this street but he knows it’s posh. He tries to waddle inside as fast as he can, and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds the shop empty of customers. “Good morning, sir,” says the older man behind the counter, as if pregnant omegas are always visiting the shop.

“Hey,” Eggsy says shyly.

“This way, Mr. Unwin.” Tristan leads him into a fitting room and immediately stands in front of a mirror. “Next to me.” He places his hand on the glass.

“You can call me Eggsy, that’s…holy fuck,” Eggsy gasps as the room starts to move.

“It’s a long ride. Keep taking those deep breaths,” Tristan says encouragingly.

“Do you, um, do you know Harry?” Eggsy pants.

“Galahad? I do. I understand he’s a friend of yours.”

“My neighbor,” Eggsy says. “He’s away.”

“I know.” Tristan puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “But Merlin is here, and our doctors will take good care of you and your baby.”

“Deliver a lot of kids here?”

“No, but we have quite a few omegas on staff. We are prepared for all possibilities,” Tristan promises.

After what seems like an eternity – the pains are coming closer together now – the lift shudders to a stop. “Merlin!” Eggsy almost shouts as the doors open and Merlin is waiting on the other side.

“Aye, lad, I am here.” He puts an arm around Eggsy and his alpha scent wafts around them. “Onto the train with ye. Thank ye, Tristan.”

“Of course, Merlin.” The three men climb onto a waiting train, Merlin sitting with his arm around Eggsy while Tristan sits on the seat across from them. 

“Report.”

Eggsy lets his head fall onto Merlin’s shoulder as Tristan says quietly, “The contractions are fairly close together. He’s been doing quite well with the breathing, although his pulse and blood pressure are higher than I’d like. Of course I cannot really monitor the baby…”

“Medical will take care of it,” Merlin says.

“My flower, Merlin. Daisy. Is she okay?” Eggsy whimpers.

“We will find out as soon as we have ye at Medical, lad,” Merlin promises.

“Is…is Harry coming home?” Eggsy knows the question is fruitless; Merlin can’t tell him anything.

Merlin surprises him by saying, “I will get him home as soon as is feasible, lad. Now be quiet and sit still.”

As soon as the train comes to a stop things suddenly kick into high gear. Three men are waiting with a gurney and Tristan reports to them as soon as they’re off the train. “Hello, Eggsy, I’m Dr. Porter,” one of the men says. “We’re going to take good care of you and your baby.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy whispers. He looks at Merlin. “Know you got better things to do than deliver some stupid omega’s…”

“Hush, Eggsy,” Merlin barks.

“That’s ridiculous, young man,” the doctor says. “Our job is to protect the lives of those who need it…I would think that applies to pregnant young omegas as well.” They start pushing the gurney. “I will report to you as soon as I know something, Merlin.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says helplessly, trying to sit up.

“You’ll be fine, lad,” Merlin says with a nod of encouragement. Eggsy lays down, closes his eyes, and rubs his stomach.

“I’ll take that.” Harry bends down and takes the keycard from the unconscious man’s pocket. “Much obliged.” He swipes the card over the scanner and the door opens. “Lovely. Ah. Mr. Brighton. Hello.”

“Who the fuck are you?” A very large and ugly man stands up from behind a desk.

“No one you need to concern yourself with.” Harry sends a bullet into the man’s heart, and then into the hearts of the two men on either side of him. “See? I am no one of consequence.” Harry shoves the bodies out of the way and picks up the laptop on the desk. He then taps the side of his glasses. “Merlin, do I really need to bring the entire thing? It’s so…annoying.”

“Aye, Harry, my staff need to pick it apart.” Merlin pauses. “How quickly can ye get to the rendezvous point?”

“Well, the plan was tomorrow morning. I thought I’d take some time to…”

“Nae, Harry. I know ye were planning on doing a bit of sightseeing, shopping, whatever it is ye waste time doing at the end of a mission and think I don’t know about,” Merlin interrupts. “But I need ye at the rendezvous location as soon as possible.”

“I could be there in three hours,” Harry says. “What’s going on?”

“It…it’s Eggsy.” 

Harry almost stumbles over one of the bodies. “Eggsy?”

“Aye. He called me this morning…he was having pain and bleeding. I sent Tristan and brought him in.”

“You brought him to HQ?” Harry gasps.

“Aye, Harry. He is still five weeks from his delivery date, and there should nae be bleeding. Even I know that. Dr. Porter met us at the train and took him into the OR.”

Harry freezes. Eggsy. Alone at HQ. Bleeding. “And the baby?”

“I know nothing else, not yet. Dr. Porter will report as soon as he knows exactly what’s going on. But I thought ye should know.”

“I will be at the rendezvous in three hours,” Harry tells him.

Harry doesn’t remember getting out of the building. He knows he takes more people out along the way, but he doesn’t see them. And once he’s in the lorry bouncing along the dirt road to the extraction point, he doesn’t remember driving. All he can think of is Eggsy. Sweet beautiful Eggsy, with his handsome face and beautiful eyes and generous heart. He’d failed Eggsy’s father. He’s not going to fail Eggsy. 

Eggsy smiles weakly as Merlin enters the room. Merlin smiles back but immediately goes to the doctor. They confer in low voices, too low for Eggsy to hear. “Oi, what’s going on?” Eggsy snaps. “My body, my baby, got a right to know, don’t I?”

“For an omega ye are very bossy,” Merlin says as he walks over. “How are ye feeling?”

“Hurts…they gave me something but they changed the dressing twice, know I’m still bleeding,” Eggsy says. His heartrate jumps on the monitor.

“We are going to do an emergency C-section now, Eggsy, and we are going to put you out,” Dr. Porter tells him. “I don’t like doing it, but you have already lost a lot of blood and…”

“Fine, do whatever it takes to save my flower,” Eggsy interrupts. “Her first, you get me, Merlin? Daisy first, don’t care what happens to me. Just…make sure she goes to someone who will love her and take good care of her, yeah? Someone who can give her a good life.”

“I will, because it will be you, lad. Ye will be fine. No one is taking your bairn home but you,” Merlin promises.

“Okay.” Eggsy nods. “Stay until I’m asleep?”

“Aye,” Merlin says quietly.

“Harry,” Eggsy says drowsily, his eyes fluttering closed. The last thing Eggsy remembers is Merlin holding his hand.

It’s almost three in the morning when Harry gets off the jet at Kingsman HQ. He all but runs through the corridors toward Medical. “Hello, Agent Galahad,” one of the nurses says. “Can I help you?”

“A pregnant omega…Eggsy Unwin?” Harry pants, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes. He’s sleeping.”

“Where?”

“You cannot go in, Agent Galahad. Doctor’s orders.”

“I most certainly CAN go in. I’m his…” Harry stops. What is he, exactly? “I’m his friend.”

“Be that as it may, he needs to rest. You may speak to the doctor when he comes back in…” She checks her watch. “Four hours.”

“Four hours? I demand that you allow me to see him,” Harry growls.

“You may throw your scent around all you like, Agent Galahad, but it will not work on me,” she says calmly. “From the looks of you you’ve just returned from a mission. Go clean up, sleep for a bit, and come back in the morning.”

“Fine,” Harry snarls. He whirls around and stalks off. As soon as he’s in his suite he taps his glasses. “Merlin?”

“Some of us sleep,” Merlin replies, sounding wide awake. “I take it ye have arrived.”

“What’s going on? No messages from you, the doctor won’t let me in…”

“Why should I worry ye when ye are in the air?”

Harry stops untying his tie. “Worry me?”

“The lad lost a lot of blood during the cesarean,” Merlin says softly. “They took the baby and then there were…complications.”

“Complications?” Harry whispers.

“He’s stable for now…they gave him a transfusion. He’s on some fairly heavy sedatives so his body can heal,” Merlin replies. “He should be fine, but it’s a bit touch and go right now.”

“And he was alone,” Harry moans.

“He most certainly was not. I was here,” Merlin reminds him snidely. “He fell asleep with me holding his hand.”

“Thank you, Hamish. I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Harry says tiredly. “The baby. Is she all right?”

“She is. A lovely little thing with a shock of blonde hair,” Merlin says. Harry can hear the smile in his voice. “Small for her age, of course…she’s five weeks early. But Dr. Porter says everything is completely formed, no problems with her lungs or anything else. They have her under observation to make sure everything is working properly.”

“Thank you for bringing me home as early as you could, Hamish,” Harry says. “I appreciate it more than you know.”

“Ye can repay me by being honest with yourself,” Merlin says. “Ye are in love with the boy. Admit that to yourself…and then admit it to him. The last thing he said before going under was YOUR name.” Merlin disconnects the call.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry lies awake worrying for over thirty minutes before falling into a restless sleep. He finally gets himself out of bed at half-seven, and is impeccably dressed in his favorite grey suit when he returns to Medical to plead his case with the doctor. The same implacable nurse is on duty. “Good morning, Agent Galahad!”

“Good morning,” he says in response to her cheerful greeting. “You said I could return when the doctor was here.”

“I did, and he’s here.”

“Excellent.” Harry smiles politely and waits.

“But you cannot see Mr. Unwin.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Dr. Porter is in with him right now doing an exam. They’re changing his dressing, taking vitals, things like that.” Her face softens. “I will inform him of your arrival the moment he comes out. In the meantime, perhaps you would like to see the baby?”

“I…” Harry’s anger quickly fades. “Yes, actually. I would like that very much.”

“Right this way.” The nurse leads him to a tiny room with a large window instead of a wall. “She’s got the place to herself right now, but sometimes we have as many as three babies in there.”

“I see,” Harry says absently. He looks down at the tiny blanketed bundle in the bassinet closest to the window. The baby has fine blond hair standing up every which way, just as Merlin said. One fist is pressed against her cheek, and her little rosebud lips are pulled into an adorable pout as she sleeps. She is perfect. “She is perfect,” Harry whispers.

“That she is. A beautiful little angel.”

“A beautiful little flower,” Harry corrects. “Daisy. Daisy Leigh Unwin.” He stares at her for a long moment and the nurse finally walks away. “I’m going to take care of you and your Daddy, Miss Unwin,” Harry tells the baby. “He’ll never know what I feel for him, but the two of you will always be safe and well looked after.” Because Harry can’t deny it any longer. He is in love with Eggsy Unwin.

Eggsy hears a droning sound and tries to make out exactly what it is. It’s quiet, and steady, but it goes up and down in cadence. A voice. It almost sounds like…Harry’s voice. He tries very hard to pay attention but his entire body feels weighed down, as if a slab of cement is keeping him from moving. His stomach feels even heavier and he winces as he feels a brief stab of pain. Something else has a tight hold on his hand. He focuses on that, on his right hand…and realizes it’s skin. Someone is holding his hand. And someone is talking in Harry’s voice.

“She is absolutely the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my boy. So perfect. Her little elf ears and her sweet lips and I cannot wait to see her eyes. I bet they are stunning. Her cheeks look so soft, like they’re made of velvet. I know you’re going to fall in love with her…I already have,” Harry is saying. “I will take such good care of the two of you…I’ll make sure you want for nothing,” Harry whispers. “She will have the best of everything…if you can’t give it to her, I will. But I won’t just give it to her…I know you’ll think it’s charity. I’m quite good at being sneaky, and if I can’t find a way, Hamish will.” Soft lips press to Eggsy’s hand. “I just want you to wake up, Eggsy. Seeing you like this, knowing I wasn’t here for you…it’s killing me.” Eggsy knows he’s dreaming. He’s not hearing this. “I’m so glad you had Hamish, but I…you were frightened and alone and I failed you yet again, my dearest boy.” Harry’s scent is pained. “I care for you so much, and I have made a solemn vow to never let you be hurt by anyone ever again. I will always be there, just over the fence…when you need someone to laugh or cry with, I will be there. I will be your friend…even if I cannot be anything more.”

That’s it. Eggsy’s going to open his eyes or die trying. He concentrates very hard, pushing through the fatigue and the grit and finally fluttering his eyes open. “Harry,” Eggsy says weakly. “What are you doing here?”

Harry reaches over and rings for the nurse. “Oh, my boy.” Harry beams at him, his eyes wet with tears. “I was so worried about you.”

“Daisy…” Eggsy slowly touches his flat stomach. “Flower…”

“She’s fine. She’s fine and perfect and healthy and beautiful,” Harry promises, gently squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “As soon as you’re feeling better, I’m sure they’ll bring her in to meet you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers drowsily.

“Quiet, my boy. Just rest.” Harry steps away from the bed.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpers but Harry is gone, replaced by two nurses and the doctor.

“Hello, Eggsy. So nice to see you awake,” Dr. Porter says with a grin.

“My baby. Is she…”

“She’s fine. A little on the small side, of course, but everything is in working order and she’s simply beautiful. You, however, gave us a bit of a scare, young man,” the doctor says. “You lost a great deal of blood. We’re fortunate that you are young and very healthy. You’ll be weak for a while, but I see no reason why you won’t be back to normal in no time.”

“Can I see her?” Eggsy asks drowsily.

“When you wake up again,” the doctor promises. “We want her to see you at your best, right?”

Eggsy closes his eyes and when he opens them again, Harry is by his side once more. This time he hears arguing. “Ye cannae make him heal faster by killing yourself by his bedside, Harry.”

“I can be here for moral support.”

“And ye feel I cannae do that?”

“When I broke my leg in ninety-nine, you sat by my bed and laughed at me. You called me names.”

“Ye deserved it. Ye fell through a window!”

“I’m still not sure what YOU’RE doing here.”

“I will be the baby’s godfather, of course.”

“You?” Harry bursts into quiet laughter and the sound is like medicine to Eggsy’s soul. “That is ridiculous.”

“It is nae like YOU can do it. Ye will be busy with other things.”

“Stop,” Harry growls. Eggsy whimpers and Harry grabs his hand. “Eggsy?”

“Hey,” Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. “You’re still here. I didn’t dream you.”

“I am, my boy.” Harry smiles at him and gently runs his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “Hamish is here as well.”

“Can I sit up?”

“Slowly,” Merlin says, adjusting the bed so Eggsy is at a bit of an angle. “Hello, lad.”

“Hi,” Eggsy says, but he only has eyes for Harry. “I thought you was on a mission.”

“I was, and thankfully it was at an end just as Merlin called me.” Harry holds Eggsy’s hand in both of his own.

Eggsy turns to look at Merlin. “You called him?” Merlin blushes. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you for everything. Dunno what we woulda done without you.”

“All in a day’s work,” Merlin say stiffly, but the blush rises to the top of his head as he stands. “I’ll leave you two alone. I also assume you would like to meet your daughter?”

“I would,” Eggsy says, excited and terrified all at once.

“I will speak to the doctor.” Merlin leaves.

“You came back from a mission for me?” Eggsy asks Harry.

“Well, I…it was finished, as I said, and I simply…I might have come home a bit faster than normal,” Harry admits. “Eggsy, I am so sorry I couldn’t be here for you. You were alone and I…”

“But you WERE here for me, kinda,” Eggsy interrupts. “You gave me that card with Merlin’s number in the first place. When I got scared he was the first person I thought to call after you…knew he’d make sure me and Daisy were okay.”

“And you are. She is so beautiful, Eggsy. You are a very lucky man,” Harry tells him.

The door opens and the nurse comes in with a bassinet on wheels. “Why’s she hooked up?” Eggsy asks fearfully. “What’s all that?”

“Hush, Eggsy,” Harry says, actually sitting on the side of the bed and putting an arm around him.

“Just monitors. Nothing that’s keeping her alive,” the nurse promises. “She’s doing that all on her own. We’ve been feeding her through a tube…not only because you weren’t available to nurse her, but because we wanted to make sure she’s capable of sucking, swallowing, and breathing all at once. It’s an important step.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says. 

“In a few days when you’re feeling better I’m sure she’ll be able to start nursing,” the nurse tells him. She wheels the bassinet as close as she can. “Ready to hold your daughter?”

“Can I?”

“Oh yes…all the tubes and wires and things are long enough.” She leans over and unsnaps the front of Eggsy’s gown before he knows what’s happening. “Skin to skin, even after a few days, is still important.” She carefully maneuvers the baby out of the bassinet and places her in Eggsy’s arms.

Daisy’s cheek rests on his heart and Eggsy instantly falls in love. “Oh,” he whispers, tears falling from his eyes. “Hello, flower. Hello, sweet baby. I’m your da. I’m sorry we’re meeting like this, you was in such a hurry we didn’t get to do things proper. I love you so much, precious baby.” He dips his head and kisses her nose. He looks up to see the nurse wiping away tears and Harry snapping pictures with his phone. “Oi!”

“I think you’ll want this for posterity,” Harry says gruffly.

“You’re right…I think I will.” 

Eggsy looks and looks at Daisy, as if he’s afraid she’ll disappear if he looks away. He hears Harry asking questions of the nurse about Daisy’s care, and things they should and shouldn’t do, and it confuses him a bit. Why does Harry care so much about Daisy? But he doesn’t say anything, instead focusing his limited energy on his daughter. His daughter. He sees none of Dino in her, thank God. He sees a bit of his mother in the shape of her chin, and her eyelashes are similar to his own. Daisy Leigh Unwin. 

His arm starts to get tired but he doesn’t want to say anything. Thankfully the nurse finally says, “Well, Daddy, I do think that is about enough for now. She needs her rest and so do you. You have the rest of your life to hold her.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs. He kisses her forehead. “I’ll see you soon, Daisy. I love you.” He allows the nurse to take her. “Wait!” He says suddenly. “Harry should hold her.”

“Me?” Harry looks shocked. “Oh, no, I couldn’t.”

“I think she’d like that,” Eggsy says softly. “Please?”

“Pull up a chair, Agent Galahad.” The nurse seems amused. Harry sits down with a sigh and the nurse carefully arranges Daisy in his arms. “Good day, Miss Unwin,” Harry tells her. He gives her a tender smile. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Harry has never held a baby. He’s not sure what to expect. He definitely doesn’t expect her sweet baby smell, the way she nestles into the crook of his arm just perfectly. He also doesn’t expect the expulsion of gas after he’s been holding her for about five minutes. Eggsy starts to laugh and then clutches at his abdomen. “Ow, Harry, don’t make me laugh!”

“That was quite unladylike, Miss Unwin,” Harry tells the baby. He holds her out to the nurse. “We will start your lessons in manners at another time.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says as the nurse brings Daisy over for one more kiss. He sighs fondly as the nurse and the baby leave the room. “She is beautiful, ain’t she?”

“Stunning,” Harry promises. “Although I’m not surprised. I know nothing of the alpha father, but I’ve seen you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy blushes. He toys with the blanket a moment. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Harry settles the chair close to the bed.

“You hurried home.”

“I did,” Harry says.

“And when I woke up, you was holding my hand and saying things.”

“Oh.” Harry clears his throat. “I suppose I was talking to you, yes.”

“You said that you’d always look after me and Daisy, even if you couldn’t ever be nothing but my friend. What…what did you mean?” Eggsy’s scent goes a bit haywire as he speaks.

“Well, you see, I will always be your friend, and of course I will help in whatever way I can, and…” Harry sighs. He might as well just rip the scab off and be done. “I care about you very much, Eggsy,” he says softly. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I care about you as a friend and neighbor, and as the son of a very good man to whom I owe a great debt.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy looks down at his lap. 

“But over the past few months I have grown to have very different feelings about you. Feelings that someone of my age should not have for someone like you. You are young, and beautiful, and sweet and charming. You could have any alpha in the world, and I know I am not that alpha. So I must settle for simply being your friend.” Harry shrugs. “I suppose I said those things when I thought you couldn’t hear them, just to get it out of my system. I’m very sorry.”

“You…you think you’re not good for me?” Eggsy repeats.

“I’m an old man, Eggsy. And my job…it takes me away at the drop of a hat, and there are quite a few occasions where it is possible I will not return. You deserve better.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s hand actually shakes against Harry’s own. “Harry, ever since I presented as omega I’ve daydreamed about what my perfect alpha would be. He’d be tall and handsome, mature and smart, beautiful inside and out. He’d love me for me, not just because his alpha hormones told him he should want me in his bed. He’d want to take care of me, but he’d respect my independence. He’d let me create a happy home for us, but wouldn’t expect me to just stay there all the time.” Eggsy swallows hard. “The first time I saw you in your garden, Harry, I realized you were my dream alpha…and then I also realized that you were way too good for me.”

“But Eggsy, that’s…”

“I’m a chav from the Estates. I’m a mechanics. I’m a single parent. I don’t know how to cook, and I ain’t built like your usual sweet little omega. Why in the world would you want me?”

Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Because you are smart and generous, warm and kind. Because you have a snarky sense of humor and a quick wit. Because you even made Hamish fall in love with you, and I always thought that was impossible. You are everything I could want in an omega. A ‘sweet little omega’ is all well and good, but I want a partner. Someone to be my equal in all things.” 

They stare at each other for a long moment before Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and places it against his own cheek. He then turns his face so his lips move against Harry’s palm when he speaks. “So you’re…you’re saying you’d like to, to court me?”

“I would. Very much. I know your life has now changed, things will never be the same. And I vow never to take advantage of that. But I would love very much, Omega Eggsy Unwin, if you would allow me to court you and eventually, in time, to offer myself as your alpha.”

“I accept, Alpha Harry Hart,” Eggsy whispers. “Except I think I’m dreaming cuz things like this don’t happen to me.”

“Well, darling, I hate to disappoint you, but you’re wide awake.” Harry leans forward and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

HEART – 11

“I can’t believe she’s here,” Eggsy whispers, touching Daisy’s cheek as he settles her into her crib. “She’s home. Her first night in her new world.”

“She looks happy,” Harry tells him. Daisy sighs in her sleep and her little fists flail a bit.

“She’s sleeping, Harry.” Eggsy shakes his head. “C’mon.” He gives her one last fond look before they tiptoe out of the bedroom. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, darling. I don’t want you to overdo it. Come sit with me.”

“Getting you a glass of water ain’t overdoing it, Harry,” Eggsy says sternly, but he blushes with pleasure as Harry takes his hand and leads him to the sofa. 

“Still. The incision is fresh and you must take it easy. I’ve told Merlin to look in on you when I go out on my next mission.”

“When’s that gonna be?” Eggsy says unhappily. 

“Not until next week at the earliest, but I still wish for him to check on you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing again. Harry finds it absolutely endearing. He holds out his arm and Eggsy carefully cuddles close. Eggsy leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighs. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Harry says, still finding it hard to believe that it’s actually happening. 

Eggsy and Daisy were finally home after three days in Medical, the doctors wanting to make sure that everything was good with Daisy as well as Eggsy’s C-section incision. Harry had volunteered to drive them home, of course, and Daisy’s arrival was met with a great deal of fanfare. Not only had Harry paid the Kingsman cleaning service to scrub the already neat flat, but Eggsy insisted on carrying his daughter around and showing her every inch of her new world. Not that she was awake for any of it. 

“Do you think she really is happy, Harry?” Eggsy asks suddenly. “Like being here with me. Will I be able to make her happy?’

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry says in disapproval, pulling back to look at him. “Whatever makes you say something like that?”

“I ain’t nothing to brag about. Stupid omega who got knocked up. Can’t offer her much.” Eggsy plays with the crease of Harry’s trousers. 

“Darling, listen to me.” Harry turns and takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “You were dealt a very cruel hand, and you made the most of it. You lived through years of abuse, put up with an alpha who didn’t love you and who treated you horribly. You survived. You made the choice to raise your baby on your own, made the choice to fight for her. There will be days she’ll be unhappy…you can’t help that. But she is very lucky to have an amazing omega daddy like you.” Harry pauses before leaning in for a long tender kiss. Their first REAL kiss.

“Oh,” Eggsy whispers, reaching up to touch his own lips. “Wow. I…I felt that in my toes.”

“So did I.” Harry leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. 

“Hope I can make you happy, too,” Eggsy whispers. “Don’t know much about being a real omega. Don’t cook much, can clean, though. Look after you, take care of you when you’re sick.”

“I’m not much of a catch as an alpha,” Harry reminds him almost sadly. “I’m getting on in years, and my body isn’t what it used to be. The job has helped speed THAT process along.”

“I think you’re perfect,” Eggsy tells him. They kiss again, Eggsy’s soft hand reaching up to stroke through the hair at the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re amazing,” Eggsy sighs when they break the kiss.

“You are breathtaking.” Harry nibbles along the side of Eggsy’s throat, not wanting to scare him. After a few conversations late at night in Medical, he’s come to realize that Eggsy has very little experience in actual romantic relationships. His history with alphas has been crouching on the bed with his arse in the air. “Your skin is like velvet and tastes heavenly.”

“Harry,” Eggsy giggles, but he draws in a ragged breath as Harry nips at his scent gland. “That feels good.”

“I can’t wait to make you feel good in all sorts of ways,” Harry vows. His cock is already hard in his trousers and he adjusts himself before putting his arm around Eggsy again. “But that time will come. Once you’re healed.”

“I’ll have a scar,” Eggsy reminds him. “Ugly thing.”

“No, darling, it isn’t ugly. It is a beautiful reminder of that sweet little girl in the other room.”

The sweet little girl starts to whimper. “Bet this ain’t the last time she interrupts us,” Eggsy says with a grin. He kisses Harry’s cheek before pulling himself up and heading for his daughter.

“Oh, Harry. Hey.” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair as he opens the door. “C’mon in.” He yawns so big Harry can see his tonsils.

“Good afternoon, my boy. Did…did I waken you?” Harry frowns as he looks around the living room of the flat. Eggsy is still in his pajamas, cups and plates are everywhere, and he’s never seen the flat in such a state.

“Did we have plans?” Eggsy asks with another yawn.

“No. I told you I would give you and Daisy space to get to know each other for the first few days,” Harry reminds him. 

“Has it been a few days already?” Eggsy asks. He then slowly looks down at himself. “Jesus, I’m a nightmare.” He shocks Harry by bursting into tears.

“Darling!” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I just…she’s up every three hours or so overnight, so I only get to sleep while she naps during the day. She had a problem latching on, my tits are sore as fuck, and I can’t…she hates me,” Eggsy wails into Harry’s hands.

“She does NOT hate you,” Harry informs him.

“You don’t know shit about babies, Harry, how do YOU know?” Eggsy growls.

Harry knows that the exhaustion and not his sweet omega talking. “Because I’ve met you and I doubt she could ever hate you.” He puts his arms around Eggsy, who finally sags against him.

“I’m so tired, Harry. I knew this was gonna happen, that there’d be some adjusting, but it’s like I can’t even see straight.” His arms shake as they rest at Harry’s waist.

“When is she due to eat again?”

Eggsy leans around Harry and looks at the clock on the microwave. “Hopefully not for at least two hours.”

“Go take a shower…get yourself freshened up. Then lay down on the sofa and take a nap.”

“But Daisy…”

“I will look after Daisy.”

“But you…”

“It’s not like I can’t waken you if there’s a problem.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Eggsy looks down at his feet.

“For what?”

“Being a fucking mess.”

Harry chuckles and tilts Eggsy’s chin back up. “You’re not a mess. Well, in your current state you are, but not in general. You are a new parent dealing with a great deal of change. You will find a routine soon enough, I’m sure. Now go take a shower.”

Eggsy takes the fastest shower known to man and flops face first onto the sofa. “Thanks, Harry,” he mumbles into the pillow before immediately dropping off to sleep.

Harry chuckles and goes into the nursery. Daisy is rustling about a bit in her crib, and Harry picks her up. “Good afternoon, Miss Unwin.” He arranges things on the rocker before sitting down, awkwardly jostling her about a bit before getting comfortable. Eggsy wasn’t wrong; Harry knows very little about babies. He does know the benefit of a nice cuddle, however, and he can gladly do that. “I understand you’ve been giving your daddy a bit of trouble.” Daisy grunts in his arms. “Please remember that he is doing his best. He is quite an amazing person, once you get to know him.” Harry gently rocks the chair with his foot. “He’s loving and generous and smart…and for some reason he has decided that I am the alpha for him. And I promise you, Miss Unwin, that I will do everything in my power to make him happy. You as well, because I hope you realize your happiness is more important to him than his own.” He kisses the smooth forehead. “I want to make him so happy, Miss Unwin. He is…incredible.” Harry goes quiet then, thinking of the handsome young omega currently asleep on the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy throws the door open with a grin. “Hey, I thought you was never gonna…oh. Merlin. Hello.”

“Thank ye for the warm welcome, lad,” Merlin growls. “Might I come in?”

“Of course.” Eggsy steps aside but looks out onto the stoop. “Sorry. Wasn’t expecting you.”

“I realize that, Eggsy. I know that ye were expecting to find Harry on the other side of your door, but unfortunately he will not be making your dinner date tonight. Ye will have to settle for me.”

“You? And he won’t?” Eggsy sighs. He’d been looking forward to a nice night in with Harry. He loves just spending time with him, watching his handsome face as he tells a story, snuggling close on the sofa as they watch telly. 

“Yes. I know ye find me to be a poor substitute, lad, but I assure you I am quite charming. Definitely better company than Harry. And yes, he had to leave the country for a few days. Unexpected, but it’s a part of the job.”

“I know,” Eggsy sighs. “Ain’t like we had big plans, but yeah…was looking forward to him coming over. Sorry if I didn’t seem happy to see you.”

“I understand,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy a smile. “Now, let’s get to the important things. Where is my little lady?”

“On her play mat in the living room,” Eggsy says, unable to keep a grin off his face. “Holding herself up like the little superstar she is.”

“Of course she is. She is brilliant,” Merlin vows. He steps around Eggsy and heads for the living room.

Eggsy just stands and watches as Merlin actually lays down next to where Daisy is having tummy time on her mat. He silently agrees of course; he knows Daisy is very likely just like every other three-month-old, but he cannot help feeling she’s a little bit smarter than the average baby her age. “Can I get you anything, Merlin?” Eggsy finally asks.

“Nae, lad, thank ye, I am fine. I will have something with dinner. We’ll be ordering in curry, by the way.”

“Just for you, then…curry messes with me something fierce ever since I had Daisy,” Eggsy says apologetically, rubbing his stomach. 

“Fine…whatever ye wish.” Merlin leans over to Daisy. “Your Daddy is a very high maintenance date, Lady Unwin.”

Eggsy grins again and sits down on the sofa. For all his grumpy grumblings, Merlin is absolutely head over heels in love with Daisy. He calls her ‘Lady Unwin,’ and never comes to the flat without bringing some sort of gift. “Think you got that wrong, bruv. Harry is the high maintenance one, not me.”

“I can definitely agree with ye on that,” Merlin replies. “How recently has she eaten?”

“It’s been a while. She’s due within the hour.”

“Excellent.” Merlin rolls onto his back, bringing Daisy with him. “Up we go into the clouds…” He holds Daisy up in the air and gently sways her back and forth. She coos and giggles at him. “I suppose I should tell ye that Harry gave me a message.”

“He did?” Eggsy’s ears all but perk up. He understands that Harry can’t always take the time to let him know what’s happening with work.

“Aye. He said to tell ye he is sorry to miss your date, but that he would make it up to you upon his return.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Eggsy realizes how he sounds and clears his throat. “I mean, thanks for telling me, Merlin. Know you ain’t his secretary.”

“Ye sound disappointed.” Merlin dips Daisy down and slowly raises her again.

“I’m not, I mean, I’m happy he thought about me when he was getting ready for his mission, I just…I thought he mighta said something else.”

“What? Something along the lines of how much he’ll miss the firmness of your abs and the velvet of your thighs?” Merlin asks with a snicker.

“Merlin.” Eggsy feels his face grow red. “My abs ain’t nowhere near firm. Not yet. And as for my velvet thighs…ain’t like he ever felt them.” He stares at his feet, horrified that he’d actually made that admission out loud. It’s been bothering him for weeks, not that he thinks sex is all he’s looking for from Harry. But he’s an omega, Harry’s an alpha, and every relationship he’s ever known about has moved into sexual territory very quickly. He’s stared at his ceiling in the dark night after night, trying to figure out why Harry hasn’t taken him to bed.

“Not that it is any of my business…nor do I care…” Merlin carefully sits up with Daisy on his lap. He pulls a stuffed unicorn from his pocket and she clumsily grabs at it. “Are ye saying that you and Harry…”

“We ain’t done nothing but snog,” Eggsy admits. He sighs. “Figured he’d go for it as soon as we talked about our feelings, but we’ve only kissed.”

“For three months.”

“For three months,” Eggsy repeats. “I mean, I’m an omega, he’s an alpha. That’s what alphas want, right?”

“Not all they want,” Merlin tells him.

“Well, it’s all they want from me. And I’m fine with that. I’d happily spread my legs for Harry in a heartbeat. Harry knows I’m, well, that I got experience and all. Unless maybe that’s why?” Eggsy says unhappily. “Maybe cuz he’s posh and all, he wants a virgin. But he obviously knows I ain’t one of those.” Eggsy smiles at Daisy, who is currently drooling all over the unicorn. “He’s well fit, and I just love everything about him. But he…” Eggsy stops himself. “Maybe he really don’t want me for that. Maybe he’s just happy to have his ready-made family and he finds what he needs somewhere else.”

“I cannot believe I am even having this conversation.” Merlin unfolds his long legs and stands. He hitches Daisy in his arms a bit. “Do me a favor, lad, and show me the courting gifts Harry has bought ye.”

“Courting gifts?” Eggsy blinks at him.

“Aye.”

“Well…” Eggsy looks around. “There’s this.” Eggsy picks up a crystal daisy from a shelf. “Gave me this last week. And he got me gift cards for that chicken place I like, and a new jumper, and these wicked trainers, Merlin…”

“I do NOT want to see trainers,” Merlin informs him. 

“And he gets Daisy stuff all the time, of course, and even something for JB.” Eggsy goes to a drawer and pulls something out. “It’s a little doggy jumper! It says ‘Best Big Brother Ever.’ JB loves it, don’t you, JB?” Eggsy coos at his dog, who barks in agreement.

“So he’s bought you little trinkets, things you’ll enjoy. But nothing truly expensive or extravagant.”

“No,” Eggsy realizes. “Although he did say something about a dinner cruise on the Thames, because I said I ain’t never been on a boat.”

“When I courted Percival, I bought him a car and made wise investments in his name,” Merlin says. “All things to show I wanted to take care of him, and make sure he had a secure future.”

“Wow,” Eggsy says faintly, taking Daisy from Merlin.

“Normally that’s what alphas do, but as ye know, Eggsy, Harry is not your average alpha.”

“No, he ain’t,” Eggsy says with a grin. Daisy starts to whimper. “Here, love. We’ll eat soon.” He rocks her a bit.

“Did ye ever think, lad, that perhaps Harry is not rushing ye into bed because he wants ye to see how much he cares about you? How much he values you? He wants to please ye with his gifts, not just impress ye onto your back.”

“But I ain’t worth all that. I’m just a used omega,” Eggsy explains. “Maybe if you could just tell him that…”

“Ye are no such thing,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy bares his neck ever-so-slightly. “Ye are a strong man, a good father, and a generous soul. That has nothing to do with being omega, or being ‘used’, as ye harshly put it. Ye are everything Harry needs in his life.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy shyly buries his face in Daisy’s hair.

“I try not to pay attention to Harry’s emotions,” Merlin says. “But I can honestly say this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. And he is definitely attracted to ye, trust me. His scent rises to disgusting levels every time he talks about your eyes, or your smile, or your arms.”

“I’m sorry?” Eggsy offers.

Merlin waves a hand in the air. “Order us some dinner and all is forgiven.”

“Good morning, Hamish. I’m here and ready to debrief.” Harry smiles at his best friend as he breezes into the office. “How are you today?”

“Miserable, not that ye care.”

“I am sorry to hear it.” Harry helps himself to tea. “Another spat with Percival? Has he finally realized that agreeing to someday be your mate is the worst idea he’s ever had? When will that be happening, by the way?”

“Nae, we dinnae have a spat, and we’re fine the way we are. We’ve promised ourselves to one another, but don’t need to occupy the same space all the time.” Merlin shakes his head. “This isn’t about me, Harry. Well, it is, technically, but not the way ye think.”

“I’m intrigued.” Harry stirs his tea.

“It is about Eggsy.”

Harry barely gets the saucer onto Merlin’s desk. “Eggsy? Is he all right? I couldn’t call him since I got in so late…I was planning on seeing him after we’re done here.”

“Calm your scent, Harry…it is disgusting.” Merlin wrinkles his nose. “Eggsy is fine. Do ye really think I would calmly sit here like this if there was a problem.”

“No,” Harry mumbles, picking up his tea again.

“Thank you.” Merlin straightens his glasses. “I went over to Eggsy’s for dinner the other night, planning on a nice evening of takeaway and playing with the lass. Instead I found myself in a conversation about feelings.” Merlin removes his glasses and carefully places them on the desk. “Bed your omega, Harry, or I will nae be responsible for my actions.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry gapes at him.

“He is attractive enough, if you like that sort of thing. And I’m sure he is quite energetic in the bedroom. Get his arse in the air, for Christ’s sake.”

“Hamish!”

“He confided in me about the fact that ye have not slept together…because he feels that there’s something wrong with him. He’s an omega, you’re an alpha, alphas and omegas have sex, the end.”

“Something wrong with him? He is perfection!” Harry exclaims.

“He thinks that perhaps ye dinnae want him because he’s used. His word, not mine,” Merlin hastily adds when Harry lets loose with a loud growl. “Or that ye are with him simply because he can give you a family without any of the effort…and that ye find your pleasures elsewhere.”

“Why in the world would I look anywhere else?” Harry is honestly dumbfounded. “He is everything I ever wanted. He…he makes me feel things I never thought I’d have the chance to feel.”

“And I said as much, but he is still uncertain. Since when do I need to play therapist for ye?” Merlin thunders. “This is not in my job description.”

“I simply…I just…I wanted to show him how much I value him for everything he is, not just what biology tells us to do,” Harry whispers. “I wanted to make him happy…give him a sense of self-worth.”

“I figured as much, but I’m afraid the subtle approach is not appropriate in this situation.” Merlin’s face softens a bit. “Look at his past, Harry…look at where he’s from. Do ye really think there is a lot of wooing in the Estates? He was all but sold into one relationship and then another. He was never taught that omegas have value, that they are a cherished part of the circle of life.”

“I was trying to show him that!”

“Ye were, and I admire ye for it. But I think ye may have to be a bit more direct. Your gifts were appreciated, but not the type of thing an alpha gives an omega…not that I think he ever saw extravagant gifts from his prior alphas. So either step up your game or fuck the lad.”

“I am not talking about this with you,” Harry says primly.

“Don’t go all holier than thou with me, Harry Hart. I have seen ye on too many honeypot missions for ye to get bashful now.”

“Honeypot missions.” Harry groans and buries his face in his hand for a moment. “I keep putting off that discussion. I know I’m rarely called upon to do them nowadays, but he deserves to know that there is always a possibility.”

“One thing at a time, Harry,” Merlin says sternly. “And right now, that thing is your mission debrief.”

Harry looks at him for a long moment. “Hamish…”

“No,” Merlin says firmly, planting his glasses back on his nose.

“What?” Harry asks innocently.

“I know that tone. That wheedling, ‘I’m Harry Hart, I’m amazing, everyone bow down before me and do my will’ tone. I’ll nae be giving in.”

“You are my oldest and dearest friend. I simply wish a small favor.”

Merlin eyes him shrewdly. “It will likely cost ye.”

“I will speak to Percival, then.”

“Ye will not,” Merlin snaps. “Debrief first. Then ye may beg me for a favor.”

“Hello, darling.” Harry steps aside and lets Eggsy in. “And hello, my sweet princess. How in the world have you grown so big already?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s lips and Daisy’s cheek before hugging them both.

“Only been four days, Harry,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Don’t think she grew that much.”

“I beg to differ. She’ll be dating before we know it.” Harry leads the way into the living room.

“Oi, don’t even go there. My girl ain’t gonna…I’ll be watching any boy or girl who looks at her funny.” Eggsy frowns and cuddles her close.

“We will take very good care of her,” Harry promises softly, loving the protective scent Eggsy is sending out. “I’ve moved the bouncy seat onto the kitchen counter so she can be with us while we eat.”

“I thought we was just ordering…” Eggsy stares at the kitchen table. “What’s all this?”

“Dinner,” Harry says innocently. He takes Daisy from her daddy. He still feels a bit clumsy with her but Daisy doesn’t seem to mind. She lets out a sound of pleasure and flails a fist toward his face. “Sweet girl,” Harry says fondly. “Here…I got a new seat for you…look at the pretty butterflies.” He gets her situated in the yellow and orange bouncy seat with the flower mobile hanging above.

“Harry, you spoil her,” Eggsy says absently, still staring at the table with its beautiful dishes and candles.

“Take a seat, my omega.” Harry holds out a chair. 

“But Harry,” Eggsy says helplessly. “Chinese woulda been fine.”

“We are having Chinese,” Harry informs him. He retrieves a few dishes from the oven. “I’ve been keeping it warm.” He moves the dishes to the table.

“This ain’t the Chinese we normally get.”

“No…it’s authentic Chinese. I thought you might like something different. I know what you enjoy, and this is the real thing.”

“Wow,” Eggsy whispers. He picks up his chopsticks and clacks them together; that’s one skill Harry didn’t need to teach him. Eggsy is good with his hands, even with chopsticks.

“I just thought you deserved something special,” Harry tells him. “I hope you like it.”

“Smells real good.” Eggsy looks over at Daisy but she is enthralled by the flowers and butterflies dancing above her head. He takes a bite. “Fuck yeah, this is incredible!”

“Good.” Harry smiles and watches Eggsy eat for a moment before picking up his own chopsticks. 

“How was your mission?”

“Everything went according to plan, quite by the book,” Harry promises. “Hamish said he stopped by?”

“He did…he always checks in on us. Well, he checks in on Daisy,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “I think he really just visits so he can play with her. Forget about me.”

“It is adorable,” Harry agrees. “I never thought him to be the sort of man who enjoys children, but he quite dotes on her, doesn’t he?”

“Absolutely,” Eggsy agrees.

“I…I hope you realize that while I am not very comfortable around babies, Eggsy, I do wish to do everything I can to help take care of her,” Harry promises.

“You’re great with her, Harry!” Eggsy exclaims. “She loves you already, and you pick her up like you been doing it forever, swear down. I never worry when you’re holding her, know she’s safe.”

“Speaking of worrying about Daisy,” Harry begins, and Eggsy drops his chopsticks. “I’m sorry, dear boy, I misspoke.” Harry reaches over and squeezes his hand. “It has come to my attention that we have never gone on an official date.”

“Sure we have,” Eggsy says in surprise. “We been out to dinner lots of times.”

“Yes, but we’ve only gone places we can bring Daisy along. Not that I mind,” Harry adds quickly. “I love spending time with you both. But I thought it high time we have an official romantic date, just the two of us.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks crushed.

“You don’t…you don’t want that?”

“I…I do, Harry. Sounds great. But who…who would watch our flower?”

Harry’s heart soars at the easy way Eggsy calls Daisy theirs instead of just his. “Well, Hamish has generously offered.”

“Hamish. You mean Merlin? Watching Daisy? Like over dinner?”

“Perhaps overnight,” Harry says cautiously.

“Well, I…I know he’s amazing, like the most capable bloke ever, but, he ain’t ever like, you know, watched babies.” Eggsy looks around carefully and Harry grins.

“You are correct, Merlin has cameras throughout the house…but I assure you he will not be offended by what you’re saying. Michael will be with him.”

Eggsy doesn’t look reassured. “Yeah, but, does Michael…I mean, Percival…he’s a badass, know that from all you’ve told me, but badass don’t equal babies.”

“Michael had another suggestion,” Harry says, choosing his words with care. “His sister, a lovely woman called Maggie, has four children of her own. Michael thought perhaps she could check in on them. She lives in the same neighborhood.”

“Oh.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Guess I gotta do this sometime, don’t I? Gotta be away from her now and then, especially with going back to work. And ain’t no one I trust more than Merlin, except maybe you. And if he’s got Percival to back him up, and Maggie just around the corner?” Eggsy finally smiles. “Okay, yeah. Let’s have that date, Harry.”

“It would be my honor to take you out on an official date, Eggsy.” Harry takes his hand and kisses it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long...the muse jumped into the driver's seat and sped off.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who came along for this ride!

“Okay, so, all the milk is in here.” Eggsy hands over an insulated bag. “There’s instructions on when to feed her on this little paper.” He pulls the paper from a zipper pocket. “And here are her clothes.” He hands over another bag. “Jammies, a second set of jammies, a THIRD set of jammies. Clothes for tomorrow morning. Two more sets of clothes for tomorrow morning.”

“Good God, is she walking a runway I’m not aware of?” Merlin gasps as he takes the bag. 

“You never know, Merlin. I think our record is six outfits before lunch,” Eggsy tells him.

“Hamish does own a washing machine, Eggsy, but we appreciate your forethought,” Percival says, giving Merlin a look.

“Here are diapers.” Eggsy puts another bag on the floor. “And this is toys and her favorite blanket. She has to sleep with Mrs. Kensington.” Eggsy waves a teddy bear in the air. 

“Mrs. Kensington?” Merlin raises his eyebrows. 

“Harry gave it to her…named it, too.” Eggsy giggles a bit. “Was fucking adorable. He was so proud to give her a teddy bear.”

“He is quite ridiculous,” Merlin snorts.

“He’s amazing,” Eggsy snaps, his omega scent rising.

“Aren’t you adorable?” Merlin actually pats Eggsy on the head and he growls. “Such a sweet omega, looking out for your peacock of an alpha.”

“Your peacock of an alpha who is running late.” Percival checks his watch. “Shocking.”

“Nah, he’s about on time. I really wanted to go at seven so I told him half-six,” Eggsy says with a grin. He leans down into the carrier. “You be very good for Uncle Merlin and Uncle Percival, Daisy. They’re amateurs at all this, so you gotta give them a bit of leeway.”

“I excel at all things I attempt,” Merlin says haughtily. 

Percival snorts. “I distinctly remember a soufflé…”

“Oh, do shut up.”

Eggsy sighs as Daisy grabs his finger. “Wish I could pick you up, flower, but I can’t take a chance on you sicking all over my suit.” He stands up and straightens the jacket. “Do I look okay?”

“Ye look very handsome, lad,” Merlin says gruffly.

“Thanks for taking me shopping, Percival. Wanna look nice for our important date.”

“It was my pleasure, Eggsy. You are a much nicer shopping companion than Merlin. He starts to whine after more than three minutes.”

“I can do all my shopping online,” Merlin grumbles.

There’s a knock at the door and Eggsy actually jumps. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous, it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve met. But this is an important step, their first official outing as potential mates. “Relax,” Percival says kindly, putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder as Merlin goes to the door.

“Hello, Merlin,” Harry says as he steps into the hall. He takes one look at Percival’s hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and lets out a quiet possessive growl. Eggsy shivers. Then Harry’s eyes move over Eggsy himself, starting at his shoulders and slowly working their way down. “Oh, my,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy fidgets uncomfortably. “You look absolutely stunning, my boy.” Harry’s beautiful eyes seem to drink him in, even the synthetic one. “I am speechless.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s face flames red. “Percival took me shopping, helped me pick it out.” He tugs at the grey jacket again. “You really like it?”

“I love it.” Harry glances at Percival. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“My taste isn’t QUITE as good as yours, but I do believe we did all right, didn’t we, Eggsy?” Percival gives his shoulder one last squeeze.

“Blagoobiegoo,” Daisy announces.

“Do forgive me, my lady.” Harry leans down and kisses Daisy’s cheek. “Are you ready, Eggsy?”

“No.” Eggsy’s heart starts to flip flop as he looks down at Daisy. “What if she gets sick?”

“She will nae get sick, lad,” Merlin says sternly.

“What if she misses me and can’t sleep?”

“She will be fine,” Percival promises. “She has Mrs. Kensington, after all. My sister will be in constant contact, and if for one moment she feels there is something amiss, I will call you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy draws a deep breath. “Sorry. Don’t mean to act like you two ain’t capable.”

“I’ve read that the bond between an infant and its omega parent is like nothing else on Earth,” Merlin informs him. “Stronger than that of alpha and omega, at least in early childhood. What you’re feeling is completely normal.”

“And thank you for making something so beautiful sound so technical.” Harry finally comes over to slide an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “If you really aren’t ready to do this, dear boy, we don’t have to.”

“No.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “I want to. I gotta learn to leave her. Plus you look so fucking fit, Harry…gorgeous.” He sighs dreamily as he looks at Harry’s long legs, which are accented to perfection in the navy blue suit.

“Dinnae encourage his ego, lad,” Merlin grumbles.

“Shall we?” Harry opens the door. “Merlin…Michael…thank you again.”

“Any time,” Percival says. Merlin gives him a sharp look.

“Bye, baby. Daddy loves you so much.” Eggsy kisses Daisy’s forehead, each cheek, her chin, her rosebud lips. He allows Harry to take his hand and lead him from the house, giving Daisy one last desperate look before Merlin closes the door. “Guess I’m pretty pathetic.”

“You are nothing of the sort.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “You are a loving parent. I would worry if you acted any differently.” He opens the door of a car parked in front of the house.

“Harry,” Eggsy gasps. “Is this…is this a Jaguar?”

“It is. I thought you might approve.” 

Eggsy slowly slides into the passenger seat, sighing as his hand runs over the butter-soft leather. “Not that it’s any of my business, but since when do you got a fucking Jag?”

“Since tonight, and only for tonight. I borrowed it from work.”

“So…so Kingsman’s just, like, got Jaguars sitting around?”

Harry starts the engine and pulls out onto the street. “Yes. Well, no. Jaguars and Mercedes and Ferraris and Bugattis and…”

“Stop, Harry, you’re killing me,” Eggsy groans, making Harry chuckle. “No Aston Martins?”

“Of course,” Harry says stiffly. “If it’s good enough for that ridiculous James Bond, it’s good enough for REAL spies.”

Eggsy reaches over to pat Harry’s hand. Harry takes it, brings it to his lips, and gives the knuckles a gentle kiss. Eggsy can’t help but sigh. “So, um, where are we going?”

“Someplace private and quiet and hopefully romantic,” Harry says, glancing away from the road to give him a smile. 

“I don’t think the romantic will be difficult,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry kisses his hand again.

Eggsy says nothing more as Harry expertly weaves the car through the city. He still can’t believe this is happening to him. He has a beautiful baby girl being looked after by two doting uncles, he’s going to a posh dinner in a Jaguar, and the man who wants to be his alpha is the most amazing person Eggsy has ever met. How is this his life?

The shock and awe continues as Harry pulls up in front of a large, anonymous-looking red brick building. A man in a nice suit smiles and opens the door for Harry. “Good evening, Mr. Hart.”

“Good evening.” Harry motions for Eggsy to wait before climbing out of the car and coming around to open his door for him. “Eggsy.” He holds out a hand and Eggsy allows himself to be helped out of the car. “See you after dinner, Edward.” He carelessly tosses the keys to the valet.

“Yes, sir.” The valet takes Harry’s place and the car slowly drives away.

“This is a restaurant?” Eggsy says doubtfully. He sees no sign or other means of identification. The building actually looks like a bank.

“Of a sort.” Harry leads him up a few steps to an imposing wooden door. The door opens before Harry can touch it.

“Ah, Mr. Hart. I saw your name on the list for tonight.” Another man in a suit smiles broadly. “Nice to see you again.”

“Good evening, Miles.”

“We have the table you requested.” The man starts walking up a long staircase. Eggsy tries to look everywhere at once and fails miserably. The building might have looked boring from the outside, but the inside reminds him of a palace. Gold and expensive wood and velvet. “Will this suit?” The man asks Harry.

“I believe so. Eggsy?”

“Wot?” Eggsy snaps to attention.

“I asked for this table. Is it all right?”

Eggsy looks around and realizes they’re in a large dining room. Small tables of no more than four seats dot the room, with private booths circling the outside. There’s actually little curtains to hide the booths from the other diners. “Of…of course,” he manages.

“Excellent. Thank you, Miles.” Harry motions for Eggsy to slide into the half-moon shaped booth. He scoots himself in, Harry seats himself next to him, and Miles closes the curtain. “What do you think?”

“I never seen a restaurant like this before,” Eggsy admits.

“I’m sure you haven’t. It isn’t a restaurant, not really. It is a private gentleman’s club. I am a member, as is Michael.”

“Merlin too?”

“No. Unfortunately they restrict their membership to those with an old family name…usually the oldest alpha with that particular family name. Michael is beta, of course, and had to fight to get membership, but his family name is even more important than mine.” Harry shakes his head. “Silly, really, but the food is superb and I like the idea of privacy.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “We don’t have to worry about any sets of prying eyes. You would not believe how nosy the wealthy can be.”

“Right,” Eggsy says almost sadly. Privacy. No prying eyes. No one to see what sort of omega Harry has saddled himself with. “It’s real nice,” he offers.

Harry actually looks crushed. “You don’t like it,” he says finally. “Merlin told me I should have allowed you to choose our restaurant for the evening, but I thought…”

“Why would I be able to choose a restaurant?” Eggsy replies almost bitterly. “Only fancy I know is a fish and chips place that actually gives you linen napkins. This is fine. You can get your fancy food and still not have anyone see us.”

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry says indignantly, his voice edging into a growl. Eggsy can’t hold back the whimper. “Is that what you think? I brought you to my club so I could hide away with you?” Eggsy looks down at his fork. Forks, that is, because there are three. “Of course it’s what you’re thinking.” Harry’s voice softens and Eggsy slowly looks up. “Because you don’t know anything else.” Harry reaches over and touches Eggsy’s cheek. “My dear boy, I brought you here because I wanted to wine and dine you, for lack of a better word. I figured if we came here, you wouldn’t worry about prices, or about your table manners…because it doesn’t matter. You could kneel at my feet and beg me to hand-feed you and no one would bat an eyelash, because my money and my name would cover it up. I’d hoped you would feel at ease…relaxed. And as for the privacy…” Harry slides a bit closer. “I liked the idea of having a little hideaway this evening, where I could steal all the kisses I wanted.” Harry captures Eggsy’s mouth with his own.

“Don’t gotta steal them,” Eggsy says breathlessly when Harry lets him up for air. “Give them all to you for free.” Harry chuckles. “M’sorry, Harry. I was pretty rude a second ago. I just…I’ve been so nervous today, wanna make you proud to be with me.”

“I am proud to be with you every single day, dearest.” Harry kisses his nose.

A throat clears outside the curtain and they regretfully pull apart. “Good evening, gentleman. My name is Vincent, and I will be your waiter this evening.”

“Good evening,” Harry says. Eggsy simply nods at the man, still a bit woozy from Harry’s kisses. “I do not think we’ll need the wine list this evening…you’re not a fan of wine, correct, Eggsy?”

“No, not really.”

“We’ll stick with water, I think,” Harry says.

“You can have wine if you want, Harry, I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry smiles at him as Vincent hands them each a large one-page menu.

Eggsy quickly glances down the list of entrees. “This is it?”

“Yes. They only offer a few things every evening, and it always changes. I think you would like the beef…I could get the pheasant and we could share them both?”

“If you think that sounds good,” Eggsy says, handing the menu to Harry.

“Eggsy.” Harry frowns. “Please do not feel you need to play the deferential omega for me. I wish for you to speak your mind. We are partners. Equals.”

“I think beef sounds real good,” Eggsy says, sitting up a bit straighter. “Ain’t never had pheasant before, but I trust you.”

“That’s much better.” Harry kisses his cheek.

“When we’re officially bonded and all, can we come here for dinner every night?” Eggsy says with a sated sigh, sagging back against Harry a bit as Vincent clears their plates away.

Harry chuckles. “No, dear boy, because children are not permitted. And would you really wish to leave sweet Daisy at home every night?”

“No. But maybe now and then?”

“Definitely now and then,” Harry promise. Vincent reappears with the evening’s check and Harry prepares to sign it. “Unless you wish for something else?”

“No way. You’re gonna have to roll me outta here already.” He smiles up at the waiter. “Thanks, Vincent.”

“You are quite welcome, sir. A good evening to you both.” Vincent nods at them and disappears.

“This was great,” Eggsy says to Harry, leaning against his shoulder and sighing happily. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Anything for you, my boy.” Harry kisses the top of his head. 

“This has been the best night of my life,” Eggsy announces. 

“Well, I…I would like to hope that perhaps it will get a bit better?” Harry offers hesitantly. He cannot lie to himself; the next step of the evening has been on his mind since their entrees were served. Eggsy is simply breathtaking in his new suit, and Harry cannot wait to slowly peel it away in the privacy of his bedroom. Eggsy pulls away and anxiously looks up at him, a sweet blush tinging his handsome face. “We…we don’t have to do anything,” Harry stammers. “If you would prefer we simply go home and cuddle on the sofa while watching telly, and then just sleep next to one another, that is fine with me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “You take such good care of me. I love that about you.” He leans in closer and runs his nose along the line of Harry’s jaw. “But I want this…want you. I trust you. I mean, it ain’t like I was abused or nothing, and I’m an omega. Sex is sorta what I’m made for.”

“Please don’t say anything like that ever again,” Harry says sharply. Eggsy blinks at him. “Your body was made to bear pups, but you were NOT made simply to put your arse in the air for me. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Harry. I’m sorry,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I don’t mean to bark at you, darling, but I hate it when you berate yourself in such a manner.”

“I’ll try not to do it again,” Eggsy promises.

“I would appreciate it.” Harry gives him one last kiss and they slide from the booth.

Eggsy reaches for Harry’s hand as soon as they’re in the car, and he continues to hold it the entire ride home. He takes it once more as Harry leads him into the house. “Would…would it be okay if I called Merlin?” Eggsy asks. “Been trying real hard not to bother them, but…”

“Of course you should call him. You need to tell our flower good night,” Harry says. “Make your call and then come meet me in the bedroom?”

“Okay.” Eggsy smiles at him as he finds Merlin’s number in his mobile contacts.

Harry confidently strides up the stairs, although his confidence has waned considerably by the time he reaches the bedroom. He’s as nervous as a virgin, which is absolutely ridiculous. He’s been having sex with omegas since long before Eggsy was born, but this is different. This is special. Not only because it is THEIR first time, but because he wants Eggsy to know just how much Harry loves him, how much he values him. 

He makes sure lube and condoms are ready and easily available on the nightstand before removing his suit jacket and hanging it up. He undoes his tie and removes it, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. He’s balling up his socks in preparation to send them flying into the hamper when Eggsy knocks on the open door. “Hey.”

“You never need to knock, dearest,” Harry tells him. He stands and drops the socks into the hamper. “Everything all right?”

“Well, apparently Daisy started howling and wouldn’t stop, so Merlin speed-dialed Maggie before you could say ‘Daisy Unwin.’ Just as they opened the door for Maggie, Daisy explosively filled her diaper and then stopped crying.”

“So it was gas?” Harry cannot keep the smile from his face. “That was all?”

“Apparently it was really funny. Merlin didn’t say that, of course…I could hear Percival calling out the true story in the background.” Eggsy grins as well. “I think they’ll be okay.”

“I think you are correct.”

“Looks like I got some catching up to do.” Eggsy saunters into the room with a cheeky wink. He quickly removes his shoes and socks and lines them up under the bed. Only then does he remove his jacket and carefully hang it over the back of a chair. His eyes never leave Harry’s face as he undoes the tie and slips it into his trouser pocket. “There.”

“There,” Harry echoes, standing up and walking over to him. He removes his cufflinks and drops them into his own pocket. Eggsy isn’t wearing cufflinks, but Harry nimbly flicks open the buttons at Eggsy’s wrists. “We don’t want to wrestle with these later.”

“No,” Eggsy whispers, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Christ,” Harry groans. He captures Eggsy’s face in his hands and passionately kisses him.

“Harry,” Eggsy sighs, all but collapsing against Harry. Harry finally pulls away, kissing Eggsy’s forehead, even his nose, as he undoes the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt. “Wish you woulda known me before Daisy,” Eggsy mumbles. “I was pretty fit. Didn’t have these.” He reaches up and cups his own pecs.

“You are beautiful,” Harry vows. “And the reason you have these is quite important, don’t you think?” His hands skim over the rounded skin, gently flicking over Eggsy’s nipples.

“D-don’t.” Eggsy captures Harry’s hands. “Never really liked that to begin with, but I don’t need milk squirting out and hitting you in your good eye.”

Harry snatches his hands away. “I’m sorry, darling.” He bends down and gently pecks a kiss to the top of each breast. “I’ll be careful.” He steps back, unbuttons his own shirt, and sends it flying toward the chair.

“Oh,” Eggsy murmurs, slowly running his hands up over Harry’s chest. His fingers trail through the bit of chest hair before spreading over Harry’s nipples. “You’re…”

“Old,” Harry finishes for him.

“Miss me with that,” Eggsy growls. “I just…you’re perfect, Harry. Like I told you, always dreamt of a strong, tall, posh alpha who would look at me and see his forever. And…and it’s happening.”

“It is.” Harry hesitates before reaching for Eggsy’s belt. “I like the idea of forever with you.”

“Really?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “I ain’t all that, Harry. And a baby that isn’t yours, it’s a lot to…”

“Hush.” Harry kisses him quiet. “Biologically she is not mine, that is true…but in my heart Daisy is my daughter. I hope…I hope you don’t mind that I’ve always felt that way. Even before she was born.”

“Harry.” Eggsy surges up and kisses him so hard they tumble onto the bed. “Fuck, I love you.”

Harry pulls back to blink at him. “You do?”

“Yeah…I do. I love you so much. Not just because you’re the posh alpha of my dreams, but because you’re incredible.” Eggsy blinks away tears. “You want me…you want US.”

“I do, dearest. I do.” Harry gently kisses him. 

Their hands move together to remove belts, trousers, and eventually pants. “I know I ain’t much to look at,” Eggsy says bashfully, reaching down and ghosting his hand over his hard cock. “Not like you. Just an omega.”

“You are stunning,” Harry says. He scoots down the bed, planting kisses along Eggsy’s sternum.

“You don’t gotta…no one ever has,” Eggsy says, burying his face in the pillow for a moment.

“No one has taken you in their mouth?” Eggsy mutely shakes his head. “I get to be your first.” This thought pleases Harry immensely.

“Yeah, but I know alphas really don’t like doing that, so you don’t gotta…”

“Says who?” Harry props himself up on an elbow. 

“Alphas,” Eggsy says as if Harry’s an idiot. “Rottie and Dino both told me that. Alphas don’t waste time on omega cock.”

“Am I an alpha?”

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy says in confusion.

“I quite enjoy it. I do not consider it wasting time. Time spent making you feel good could NEVER be wasted.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “So I would appreciate if you would try to forget you ever heard such ridiculous rubbish. Those men were very poor examples of alpha behavior…and from now on I will do my level best to show you how a true alpha treats his omega. With love and care and honor…with gratitude for everything you do.”

“Fuck, Harry, you can’t just SAY stuff like that.” Tears slide from Eggsy’s eyes down into his hair. 

“Oh, I can, and I plan on saying much more ‘stuff like that,’ so you’d better get used to it.” Harry smiles up at him. “And speaking of gratitude…” Harry plants a slowly line of kisses across Eggsy’s Caesarian scar. 

“It’s ugly. I put that lotion on it but it’s still…” Eggsy wrinkles his nose.

“It is a beautiful reminder of what you went through,” Harry says. He takes Eggsy’s cock in his hand and gently strokes it. It is definitely not as big as Harry’s, but it is thick and feels good against his skin. “If any part of this makes you uncomfortable, Eggsy, tell me to stop.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says breathlessly. Harry flicks his tongue over the head, swirls it around a bit, and then slowly brings Eggsy into his mouth. “Oh…oh fuck, Harry…that’s so…your mouth is so warm…” His hips buck and one hand threads through Harry’s hair.

Harry inwardly chuckles. He loves how responsive Eggsy is. He takes his time, concentrating on Eggsy’s reactions to everything he’s doing. He easily takes Eggsy all the way in, the trimmed hair around Eggsy’s cock tickling his nose. He fondles Eggsy’s balls as he sucks him, finally pulling away when Eggsy starts to shudder. “I could do that all night, darling, but I do not wish for you to finish like this.” Harry kisses his way up Eggsy’s body and finally reaches his lips. “I wish to be inside you for that.”

“Don’t you want me to…to suck you? I’m real good at it, everyone says so.”

The words are said innocently but they stab Harry in the heart. This is what Eggsy is proud of? “I’m sure you are, darling, but tonight is about you.” Harry rolls onto his side and tenderly strokes Eggsy’s cheek.

“Me? Why?”

“Because I wish for you to know what it is like to be loved. To have someone cherish you, worship you with their body…not just use yours.”

“Merlin said…Merlin said you was trying to show me how much you value me.”

“While I do not enjoy discussing Hamish while in the bedroom, yes, he was correct,” Harry says. “You are not just a mouth or a tongue or an arse…even though yours is delectable.” Eggsy snickers. “You are so much more.” 

“If you say so,” Eggsy says doubtfully. “So, do you want me to roll over?”

“No.” Harry sighs in frustration. “I wish for you to lay right there and allow me to make love to you. I wish for you to tell me what you like as well as what you don’t like. I wish for you to give me anything you wish to give.”

“But Harry, I…I don’t know how to do all that,” Eggsy says, also frustrated. “I want to make this good for you so you’ll…”

“I’m not going anywhere. And I doubt it could be anything but good because I love you so much.”

“You…you do?” Eggsy gasps. 

“I do.” Harry kisses him. “I will never lie to you, Eggsy. There are things about my job that I cannot always divulge, but when it comes to my feelings, to our relationship, I will always tell you the truth.”

Eggsy’s beautiful eyes search his face. “I believe you,” he says finally. “And I trust you.”

Harry leans over to grab a condom and lubricant. “We will have the full physical exams before our bonding ceremony,” he reminds Eggsy. “I am clean, but until then I find it wise for us to use protection.”

“M’clean too,” Eggsy vows. “Always got tested like clockwork. Not because of me,” he tells Harry. “Because of them.”

“I understand.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s cheek, then dips his head to bury his nose in Eggsy’s scent gland. “You smell so good,” he groans. “This is another reason I do not wish for you to present to me. I believe in my self-control, but I don’t wish to tempt myself. I do not wish to bite you until everything is official.”

“You really wanna do it, then? You wanna bond with me, want me to be your mate?”

“More than anything in the world, my sweet boy.”

“Harry.” Eggsy almost squeals as he wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close.

Harry finally orders himself to stop talking and get to business. He has a boy to please. He moves back between Eggsy’s legs, gently bending his knees so he can slide a pillow under Eggsy’s arse. “Remember…anything you do not like, you let me know.” Slick is dripping from Eggsy’s body and Harry cannot help himself. He leans in and licks it away, moaning as the delicious flavor washes over his tongue. “Christ, Eggsy…” Harry wants nothing more than to bury his face in that glorious taste, but knows he has more important things to take care of. He can do that whenever he wants in the future. Eggsy is obviously wet and lubricated, but Harry refuses to take any chances. He puts the condom on, slicks up a few fingers with lube and starts opening his omega.

“Harry…oh yes…” Eggsy’s fingers clutch at Harry’s shoulders. “Please…”

“I will take care of you, my omega,” Harry promises. He takes his time, twisting and working Eggsy open until the omega is absolutely begging.

“I need your cock, alpha, I need you…fill me…”

“I cannot wait to hear you in your heat,” Harry says with a grin as he wipes his fingers on the sheet and gets up on his hands and knees. Eggsy simply growls and lifts up to kiss him.

“Oh.” The word is almost a gasp of air as Harry starts to push inside. “My alpha,” Eggsy says, tears sliding from his eyes once more. 

“My omega.” Harry waits until he is fully seated inside, leans down, and kisses Eggsy’s lips. “My perfect omega.”

It is an hour later that Harry is finally able to withdraw from Eggsy’s body, his knot finally deflated enough for them to disconnect. He doesn’t want to, however, he wants to stay inside his omega forever. Eggsy actually whimpers at the loss, rousing himself from his almost-slumber to whine, “Come back.”

“I’m not going anywhere, my boy.” Harry chuckles as he forces himself out of bed. He discards the condom, gets a flannel from the en suite, and wipes them down as best he can before joining Eggsy in bed once more. He pulls the duvet up and cuddles Eggsy close. “Are you all right? Was I too rough?”

“I’ve had rough, Harry…that weren’t it,” Eggsy says almost dreamily. “Was perfect…don’t think I ever came that hard before. Didn’t even need to touch my dick…you was…you was amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Harry still reaches down and carefully probes at Eggsy’s entrance. No blood on his fingers. Good. Harry is an attentive lover, but Eggsy brings out many alpha tendencies in him and he’d been a little rougher at the end than he’d hoped. “I never wish to hurt you, darling.”

“Only way you can hurt me is by not coming home from a mission,” Eggsy says in a tight voice.

“You know that if anything would ever happen Hamish will look after you and Daisy,” Harry says, searching Eggsy’s face. “Michael as well. You will not be alone.”

“Hamish and Michael are aces but they ain’t you.” Eggsy rolls over and hugs the breath out of him. “Don’t wanna think about life without you, Harry.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere for a very long time,” Harry vows. “I will be very careful. And as I get older, I’m getting less of the more…exciting missions.” It’s a bit of a sore subject, but for the first time Harry doesn’t really mind. A life of retirement with his omega and their daughter sounds quite lovely, actually.

“What if…what if I can’t have no more pups?” Eggsy whispers. 

“Is this something that’s been worrying you?”

Eggsy toys with Harry’s chest hair. “A little. Lost a lot of blood with the flower. Doctor said there was no permanent internal injury, but…”

“Your safety is what’s most important, darling. We have our sweet little girl, and that is good enough for me.”

“I love you, Harry.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

“And I you.” Harry kisses him and pulls him even closer. 

TWO YEARS LATER

“Oh don’t start, you LIKE chicken.” Harry hears Eggsy snap.

“No,” Daisy says clearly. “No fanks.”

“Well, at least you’re polite about it. But you need to eat chicken.”

“Papa chicken?”

“Yes, Papa likes chicken. And he will be very happy if you eat yours.”

Harry grins and hangs up his overcoat by the front door. “I’m home,” he announces.

“In the kitchen!”

Harry hurries down the hall to find his omega stirring something on the stove and their daughter happily messing about in her high chair. “Hello, my lady.” Harry kisses the top of her head. “Chicken. Delicious.”

“Me eat chicken!” Daisy announces, holding up a fistful of shredded meat.

“Yum.” Harry comes over to kiss his omega, his mouth immediately finding the bite mark on his neck and licking it. “Also yum.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing adorably.

“How was work?”

“Good…Andrew needs to seriously take a load off and let me do the heavy lifting. We had words today about it,” Eggsy says. He retrieves two plates from the cupboard. “Make your drink, dinner is about ready.”

“Thank you, darling.” Harry obediently trots off to the living room, where he mixes a drink to sip with dinner. He never thought retirement from active field work would make him so happy. He’s eventually morphed into the unique position of being Arthur’s second in command. He’s always worked well with Percival, and he enjoys Merlin’s annoyance regarding his lover and his best friend spending extra time together. 

Eggsy never returned to the garage, instead taking a position with Andrew at Kingsman as a shop boy. He makes appointments, unpacks stock, moves mannequins, and generally does anything Andrew tells him. He was originally apprehensive at working somewhere like a Saville Row tailor, but Andrew welcomed him with open arms, and Eggsy says he loves working somewhere connected to his alpha.

When Harry returns to the kitchen Eggsy is once more arguing with Daisy. “I know you like carrots, because Miss Maggie told me you ate them last week,” he tells her. 

“Maggie!” Daisy crows happily. She loves Percival’s sister, who watches her every day while Harry and Eggsy are at work.

“Yes, Maggie,” Eggsy replies. He smiles at Harry. “Sit down, love. Almost ready.”

“I can help.” 

“Sit down, alpha,” Eggsy says sternly.

“Yeah. Sit DOWN,” Daisy echoes.

“No sassing Papa,” Eggsy tells her. Harry sits down and waits patiently for Eggsy to serve him. Ever since their bonding ceremony Eggsy has taken his ‘omega duties’ very seriously, learning to cook and fussing over Harry in a manner he absolutely loves. “So,” Eggsy says when he finally sits down. He leans over and helps Daisy with her sippy cup. “How was your day?”

“Good. I looked for you at lunch but Andrew said you’d stepped out?” Harry says with a frown. He is in no way a controlling alpha, but he always worries about his omega.

“I did. I had a doctor’s appointment. I technically was on Kingsman property the entire time.” Eggsy busies himself with Daisy.

“Eggsy,” Harry says quietly, his scent jumping. Even Daisy whimpers and Eggsy bares his neck automatically. “A doctor’s appointment?”

“Yeah…was nothing, really. Feeling a bit tired, under the weather…was due for my yearly anyway so I scheduled something with Dr. Porter.” His scent is odd, partially anxious, partially pleased.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, I don’t think it’s wrong. Hopefully YOU don’t think it’s wrong.”

“Eggsy Unwin-Hart…”

“I’m pregnant,” Eggsy blurts out. “Nine weeks.”

Harry drops his fork with a clatter. “What?”

“I’m up the duff…due in December, most likely. Some Christmas gift, huh?” Eggsy smiles weakly.

“You’re…you’re pregnant.” Harry slowly stands. “With my baby?”

“Well, it sure as fuck ain’t nobody else’s baby,” Eggsy mutters, standing as well. “Are you angry?”

“Are you quite mad? Why in the world would I be angry?” Harry sweeps Eggsy into his arms and kisses him. “Oh, my sweet boy. I’m…I’m over the moon.” He splays his hand over the flat stomach. “Our baby. Our pup. I was fine with Daisy, of course, you know that, but…” Emotions swirl inside Harry until he finally feels a tear slide down his cheek. “Our pup. Oh, omega, you have given me the greatest gift I could imagine.” Harry falls to his knees and kisses Eggsy’s abdomen.

“Silly alpha,” Eggsy snorts, but Harry feels a few tears drop into his hair. “I was afraid you’d be angry. You go on about how old you are, how when Daisy’s in school you’ll be…”

“Don’t listen to me, I’m an idiot.” Harry places his cheek on Eggsy’s stomach so he can look at Daisy in her high chair. He reaches over and she squeezes his hand with chicken-covered fingers. “Our family. Our perfect family.”

“Our perfect family,” Eggsy echoes.

THE END


End file.
